Hunger Games : La vengeance des sacrifiés
by Manoirmalfoys
Summary: Plusieurs années de souffrances amènent une grande colère dans les cœurs des habitants des districts. Aujourd'hui est venue le jour de la rédemption du Capitole et de la vengeance des sacrifiés. Mais la vengeance doit-elle avoir l'odeur du sang? Bienvenue aux nouveaux tributs des Hunger Games que le sort vous soit favorable.
1. les espions de l'ombre

**_Notes d'auteurs :_**

Bonjour, chères (chers) ami(e)s lectrices (lecteurs) ou auteurs de fanfiction,

En premier lieu, je voudrais remercier plusieurs personnes au grand cœur qui m'aide sur ce projet de fanfiction.

Donc un grand merci à MarsJovial2312, Jun-Fuu, Ljay, Isty Bitsy, Aeringue pour leurs aides formidables dans la correction des chapitres.

Je remercie également WoR dans un premier temps car elle m'a inspiré l'histoire grâce à ses fabuleux écrits** :**

- Survivre: 35e Jeux de la Faim

- Châtiés: Les Jeux du Capitole

Je vous conseille d'aller lire ses textes car ils méritent d'être connues**.**

Je la remercie également pour l'aide qu'elle a apporter à Ljay pendant la correction de ce chapitre.

Je vous recommande aussi les écrits de Ljay que je trouve excellent.

L'univers de Hunger Games appartient bien sur à Suzanne Collins, ce n'est malheureusement qu'un emprunt de ma part, ainsi que certains personnages.

**La vengeance des sacrifiés :**

**Introduction : Les espions de l'ombre**

Je regarde en marchant les murs d'un blanc éclatant d'un œil vide. Qui aurait cru que le premier ministre de l'empire pouvait ressentir de l'appréhension pour quelqu'un ?

M'approchant de la grande salle, la peur qui m'oppressait depuis le départ de mon fils, s'accentua. J'espère de tout cœur que ces barbares n'ont pas touché à un seul des cheveux de nos enfants. Mon héritier a tellement insisté pour participer à ce voyage avec les autres, pour pouvoir protéger sa fiancée et son frère, m'a-t-il dit. Bien que je ne pense pas que notre prince ait besoin de protection, c'est plutôt la personne qui s'en prend à son altesse qui devrait prier les dieux pour sa survie.

J'ouvre la porte et mon regard se pose sur plusieurs écrans où les visages des jeunes gens nous regardent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser mon regard vers celui de mon garçon, son aspect encore un peu enfantin malgré ses dix huit ans me manque tellement. Mon seul enfant est là-bas dans un territoire ennemi et je ne peux que prier pour qu'il me revienne sain et sauf.

La princesse et son frère sont aussi jeunes que mon héritier, leurs gardes du corps aussi, et je regrette parfois de ne pas avoir insisté un peu plus auprès de notre souverain pour empêcher ce voyage.

En parlant de notre empereur, Clovis est assis sur son trône ancestral, qui nous vient des anciens temps avant les grandes catastrophes. Nos ancêtres l'ont retrouvé dans les vestiges des civilisations, et l'ont offert à leur protecteur, le premier des Von Carliste, notre famille royale.

Je m'attendais à le trouver droit et fier, mais je tombe sur un homme en pleurs, ce qui ne me rassure pas.

Mon regard se porte alors sur un rapport qui se trouve par terre, et je sens mon sang se glacer de tristesse et de fureur. On voit sur une photo qui dépasse du dossier, l'image macabre du corps de la princesse Elianne dénudée et meurtrie.

Je sens presque la douleur que mon fils a dû ressentir devant le corps de la femme qu'il aimait. C'est ce peuple barbare qui a fait çà, et mon Edwin est encore là-bas avec les autres.

─ Mon bébé, ces monstres ont saccagé mon ange. Ils sont morts tous autant qu'ils sont ! Marcus, mon cher ami, nos fils ont tout vu et j'ai peur qu'ils agissent stupidement. Il…

Mon seigneur à sa tête entre ses mains, et je sais à quoi il pense. Lowis et Edwin aimaient tellement la jeune fille qu'ils pourraient décider d'agir seuls pour la venger.

De plus, leurs goûts pour le sang et la souffrance d'autrui est assez prononcé et cela n'est pas fait pour arranger les choses. Il faut réussir à les contacter et leur trouver un plan de contre-attaque.

Car je suis sûr d'une chose, ce geste va provoquer la guerre et Panem va payer cher son geste.

─ Mon seigneur, il faut arriver à contacter le prince avant que ces jeunes ne réagissent. Peut-être Mademoiselle Marcia ? C'est la plus âgée des recrues qu'on a envoyé et elle a obtenu une bonne place dans leur capitale ?

Le chef des Carlistes se lève alors et interpelle pour joindre les responsables des communications à distance.

Au même moment, les écrans devant nous s'allument et nous montrent , ainsi que ceux de Panem montrent à chaque habitant :

Le slogan des Jeux de la faim :

_Que le sort vous soit favorable._


	2. L'ange de la vengeance : Cecilia Crane

******_Notes d'auteurs :_**

**_Bonjour, chers lecteurs ou lectrices,_**

_Je vous présente le premier tribu de ses jeux du Capitole : Cecilia Crane._

_Oui son nom de famille n'est pas inconnu et doit surement vous rappeler un personnage du premier tome de la saga. _

_Comme habitude, l'univers de Hunger Games appartient bien sur à Suzanne Collins, ce n'est malheureusement qu'un emprunt de ma part, ainsi que certains personnages._

_Je remercie encore MarsJovial2312, Jun-Fuu, Ljay, Isty Bitsy, Aeringue pour l'aide qu'ils m'ont apporter dans ce chapitre._

**HUNGER GAME : La vengeance des sacrifiés :**

_**Chapitre 1 : L'ange de la vengeance :**_

Cela doit faire une heure que je suis assise sur le divan de mon salon.

Devant moi, des journaux sont étalés sur la table. Mon regard vide fixe une de ces photos où l'on voit son sourire. Cela ravive mes larmes, car je ne le reverrai pas me sourire ainsi.

Plus jamais.

Juste à côté, les articles se succèdent comme des poignards que l'on planteraient dans mon cœur. Les larmes coulent davantage sur mon visage en pensant à tout ce que j'ai perdu. Seneca était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Il était mon seul parent encore en vie, presqu'un père pour moi. Quant à Lucia, sa fiancée, elle fut ma première amie et presque ma sœur.

_« Seneca Crane se suicide une semaine avant son mariage » __indique le journal CAPITOLE. _

_« La perte de son fiancé mène Lucia Brown à la mort » __rajoute la revue capitolienne__._

Suicide ! Ce mot, je n'arrive plus à le supporter car je sais que mon frère n'aurait jamais fait ça de son plein gré. Mon cœur se serre, mais plus de tristesse. Non !

Ce sentiment a laissé place à la colère, puis à la vengeance.

La famille Snow est responsable de ma douleur et je ne vis plus que pour voir cette famille complètement anéantie.

On dirait que le ciel m'aide dans ma conquête de revanche. L'ancien président étant mort, ainsi que sa femme et deux de ses enfants, il ne me reste plus que Césarion Snow, son fils aîné, pour subir mon courroux. Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres à la pensée de sa mort prochaine, car le destin me l'a apporté sur un plateau d'argent.

J'avoue que l'annonce de ces derniers Jeux de la faim avec les enfants du capitole est pour moi une bénédiction. Il me semble évident que le dernier rejeton Snow y sera envoyé d'office pour satisfaire les rebelles et moi-même.

Je le hais tellement !

Ces derniers mois où j'ai dû le supporter, lui et sa bande de monstres, à l'académie Snow me revient en mémoire. Combien de fois m'a-t-il envoyé ma perte au visage ? Le si grand Césarion Snow ! J'aurai le plaisir de réduire son air moqueur à néant pendant ces Jeux, car je ne laisserai personne d'autre avoir le plaisir de le tuer.

Un bruit m'indique la présence d'une personne dans la pièce; en levant les yeux, je tombe sur le regard de félin vert d'eau et désapprobateur, de Lucinda, la grande sœur de Lucia. C'est une très belle jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux noirs d'encre et ses oreilles de chat lui donnent un petit air enfantin qui plait beaucoup à son mari et à ses deux magnifiques jeunes enfants.

Elle est la seule personne à s'occuper de moi depuis le décès de mon frère et elle a tendance à me materner. À cet instant, ses moustaches de chat frémissent un peu; ça et son regard me laisse penser qu'elle n'apprécie pas mon comportement. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi je m'acharne à ne pas les oublier.

Sa famille la soutenait dans son deuil, elle veut que je fasse comme elle et que je passe à autre chose. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Ce serait les trahir et ils méritent vengeance.

-Cecilia, promets-moi de ne pas faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, supplie Lucinda dans un murmure.

Son regard triste me fait culpabiliser mais je ne peux pas changer d'avis, pour eux, pour moi, alors je ne réponds pas. Je remarque à son air d'animal battu qu'elle a compris.

Mon cœur se serre.

Oui, mon amie a l'air d'un chaton malheureux, mais je sais que derrière ce masque se trouve une personne forte. Elle peut tout supporter, même ma mort, avec l'aide de sa famille.

Ma mort, je sais qu'elle sera inévitable. Mais cela m'est égal du moment que Césarion m'accompagne dans la tombe. Notre sacrifice rachètera peut-être le mal que nos familles ont fait par le passé.

Lucinda se lève et sort d'un sac, que je n'avais pas vu derrière elle, un paquet enveloppé d'un fin papier.

Mon amie me le tend. Je l'observe, surprise. Devant son regard insistant, j'ouvre le papier et découvre une robe de mariée d'un blanc de nacre. Une larme coule sur ma joue car c'est la tenue qu'aurait dû porter Lucia à son mariage. Cette robe est un symbole de famille, faite à partir des robes de mariée des aïeux de nos deux familles.

-En la portant pour la sélection, tu intrigueras le public, ce qui pourrait te faire gagner des sponsors par la suite et te portera peut-être chance, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je sanglote, je sais ce qu'il a dû lui en coûter de prendre cette décision.

Je me détache de ses bras et sans un mot me dirige dans la salle de bains, le cadeau dans mes mains.

Arrivée devant le miroir, j'enlève mes vêtements et enfile, avec un peu de difficulté, le précieux tissu. Il est doux sur ma peau. J'entends du bruit derrière moi, Lucinda m'ayant suivie avec le reste du sac entre les mains. Elle en sort une paire de ballerines en satin blanc que je mets aussitôt. Puis elle s'approche de moi pour s'occuper de ma longue chevelure dorée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes cheveux sont ornés de tresses argentées et les mèches de devant sont transformées en un diadème qui orne mon front.

Je sens ses doigts glacés sur mon cou. Elle place une parure d'or blanc avant de me tendre un petit bracelet argenté où les perles, en forme de cœur, entourent les noms gravés de Lucia et Seneca. Je comprends qu'elle m'offre mon souvenir pour l'arène.

-Cela te va très bien, murmure-t-elle d'une voix émue.

Je risque un regard sur le miroir où une magnifique jeune femme me dévisage d'un air interrogatif, mes pupilles dorées brillent encore, signe de mes anciens pleurs.

La robe souligne ma taille svelte à merveille. Mon teint blanc comme la neige se laisse entrevoir sur mes épaules, que je recouvre d'une cape immaculée.

Une princesse des glaces à la beauté froide et glaciale.

On y ajoute un maquillage subtil et je suis prête à partir. En me retournant, je songe que ce sont les derniers instants que je passe dans mon studio.

C'est Lucinda qui me ramène à la réalité en me prenant dans ses bras tout en murmurant que je ressemble à un ange. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues; je sais qu'elle pense à sa jeune sœur qui aurait dû porter cette belle robe pour son mariage et cela m'attriste.

La colère revient contre les responsables et je jure d'éradiquer la race des Snow de la surface de la Terre. Mon amie me lâche. Je comprends que j'ai dû dire cette phrase à voix haute. Elle me surprend en murmurant d'une façon presque inaudible : « Venge-les ! »

J'ai son accord pour commettre ce crime.

En levant les yeux vers elle, je remarque la haine dans ses prunelles, la même que la mienne.

-Cecilia, venge-les mais promets-moi de me revenir ! m'intime-t-elle. Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi, reprend-elle.

Petite sœur ? Une larme roule sur ma joue devant l'amour qu'elle me porte.

-Je te promets de faire tout mon possible, dis-je en forçant un sourire.

L'horloge sonne et je comprends qu'il est temps de me rendre sur la grande place pour la sélection des tributs. J'attends que Lucinda enfile son manteau et nous partons jusqu'à l'endroit où va se jouer mon destin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au lieu de rendez-vous. Je la quitte sans oublier de lui faire promettre de ne pas venir pour la dernière rencontre, avec la famille. Je ne veux pas voir son visage en larmes avant de partir pour l'arène et je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu.

La place est bondée, et je remarque le regard étonné de plusieurs personnes avec ma tenue. Je ressens une grande satisfaction qui me permet d'avancer avec le sourire et la tête haute jusqu'à la rangée des dix-sept ans.

Je me fais enregistrer tout de suite pour pouvoir rechercher, par la suite, ma future proie. Malgré mon regard affuté, je ne vois aucune trace de Snow ni de ses amis.

-Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal, espèce de brute !

-Oh mon dieu, César ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?! Ces pourritures!

J'allais désespérer de son absence quand la voix grave de Shun O'Brian me fait sursauter.

Le jeune homme est le fils de l'ancien directeur de l'académie Snow; la place de son père lui a assuré une immunité au sein de l'académie dont il s'est servi avec usure pour lui et ses trois comparses.

Mais là, son aspect est loin d'être reluisant. Ses vêtements, qui ont dû être beaux il fut un temps, sont déchirés de toutes parts. Sa peau violacée laisse d'ailleurs apparaître plusieurs bleus et plaies sur son corps.

Je comprends à la vue de ses accompagnateurs, deux Thraxs, ces chiens de rebelles aux airs sévères, qu'il devait être tout juste sorti de prison. Il regarde vers ma droite et, au vu de ses réclamations, celui que je cherche s'y trouve.

Si l'aspect de Shun me semble étrange, je découvre qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir subi la violence du geôlier. Lucien Collins, le deuxième comparse, a un aspect semblable à celui de son ami. Il faut dire que l'ancien maire était très lié aux Snow et cela n'a pas l'air d'avoir intercédé en la faveur de son fils. Son visage est tuméfié et des traces, laissées par un fouet semble-t-il, marquent ses bras.

Son visage est couvert de larmes, mais comme son ami, cela n'a pas l'air d'être dû à sa propre douleur vu qu'il frappe sur ses propres gardiens pour atteindre le dernier du groupe.

Mon cœur s'emballe à la vue de mon ennemi, entre le plaisir et le dégoût provoquépar la vision de ce qu'il a subi.

Je veux le voir mort, mais la torture n'est pas dans mes projets.

Il faut dire que si ses amis ont un aspect misérable, le sien est dix fois pire. Pas une partie de son corps ne semble avoir été épargnée de la hargne de ses bourreaux. Sa tunique argentée est entachée de sang et son visage est couvert de blessures faites avec un poignard, je crois. Ses yeux, d'habitude si fiers et arrogants, semblent vides. Le bas de son corps n'est pas en reste. Il boite de la jambe droite et l'autre n'a pas l'air en meilleure forme.

J'ai subitement envie de vomir mon repas, mais je me reprends.

Il est mon ennemi ! Ce qu'il a subi ces derniers temps n'est pas mon problème et, en plus, ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent tous les trois. N'étaient-ils pas heureux les années précédentes devant la vision de la mort des jeunes des districts ? Combien de fois le rire de Césarion avait rempli la classe, alors qu'un gamin suffoquait dans l'arène ? Ceci est juste un retour des choses.

Je relève la tête et regarde avec plus de satisfaction mon ancien camarade de classe. Je remarque enfin ceux qui l'accompagnent. Je compte cinq Thraxs et une femme que je reconnais comme Enobaria, la gagnante des soixante-deuxièmes Hunger Games.

Cette femme me fait froid dans le dos, surtout en sachant comment elle a gagné ses propres Jeux. Il faut dire que c'est la seule à avoir égorgé un tribut avec ses dents.

Comme si elle sentait mon regard, mon prochain mentor me sourit en montrant ses crocs taillées en pointes acérées. Elle se retourne pour donner un coup à Césarion qui, à ma grande surprise, ne réplique pas.

Cette scène accroit mon envie de demander de l'aide à cette femme pour l'éliminer. Vu la façon dont elle le traite, je pense qu'elle se fera une joie de m'apprendre comment le tuer le plus efficacement possible.

Ils s'approchent de la scène où une jeune femme attend, l'air ennuyé.

Je me rappelle que Julia Priam, qui était adjointe, vient d'être élue maire grâce à l'arrestation du précédent. Le rôle d'hôtesse n'a pas l'air de lui plaire vu son regard triste sur la foule. Ce qui est sûr avec elle, c'est son amour pour le vert. Cheveux, vêtements, peau, tout est de couleur verte. Elle trouve ça sûrement beau mais moi, je trouve ça affreux. Cependant, je sais qu'il me faudra donner le change. J'aurai besoin d'elle dans l'arène.

-Voici le premier volontaire, Julia ! crie Enobaria avec un sourire victorieux, en le poussant sur la scène.

Bien que celle-ci est soulagée d'avoir un tribut en moins à tirer au sort, son air scandalisé en voyant l'état dudit tribut ne passe pas inaperçu.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qui est ce pauvre garçon ? demande-t-elle en attrapant Césarion pour le serrer contre elle

-Le fils de Snow, une sale engeance ! rétorque Enobaria en le poussant par terre.

Je remarque au silence de la foule qu'elle est scandalisée de la tournure de la moisson, mais seuls Lucien et Shun essayent d'avancer pour aider leur ami.

Je regarde faire avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, les gens ne bougeront pas; les Capitoliens ont trop peur.

Julia s'avance :

-Bonjour tout le monde, marmonne-t-elle en reniflant. B-bienvenue à… la M-moisson du S-secteur Un. Mon n-nom est…Julia Priam, et je suis votre hô-ôtesse. Nous avons…avons donc un premier tribut Cerion… non ! Césarion Snow, tu as...Tu as quel âge mon garçon ? bredouille-t-elle.

-Dix-sept ans, murmure-t-il avec difficulté.

-Qui aura honneur de représenter ce secteur comme tribut féminin ? Nous allons bientôt le savoir ! Mais avant tout, y a-t-il une volontaire ? demande Enobaria en s'appropriant le micro.

Sautant sur l'occasion, je m'approche et monte sur scène en criant : « Je suis volontaire ! ».

Les deux femmes me regardent. Je vois que Julia juge ma tenue d'un œil désabusé, je ricane intérieurement.

-Comment t'ap-appelles-tu mon enfant ? questionne l'hôtesse.

-Cecilia Crane, dix-sept ans, je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Nous devons nous serrer la main, je constate que la peau de Césarion est froide, presque glaciale. En étant aussi proche, j'observe sa silhouette, il a beaucoup maigri. C'est une question de notre mentor qui me ramène à l'instant présent.

-Pourquoi cette tenue ?

J'explique que c'est le genre de robe qu'on met pour le plus beau jour de sa vie et que pour moi, c'est aujourd'hui. Ma réponse l'intrigue, elle me fixe longuement.

-Pourquoi ? insiste-t-elle.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, je réplique en fixant mon ennemi avec un rictus cruel. Mon frère sera vengé, bientôt, très bientôt.

Je le sens frissonner. J'en tire une grande satisfaction.

Nous allons pouvoir régler ça dans les Jeux.


	3. Le martyre d'1 révolution: Cesarion Snow

******_Notes d'auteurs :_**

**_Bonjour, chers lecteurs ou lectrices,_**

_Je vous présente le second tribu de ses jeux du Capitole : Césarion Snow_

_Et oui je sais un membre de la famille Snow , s'était a prévoir, non ?_

_Comme habitude, l'univers de Hunger Games appartient bien sur à Suzanne Collins, ce n'est malheureusement qu'un emprunt de ma part, ainsi que certains personnages._

_Je remercie encore MarsJovial2312, Jun-Fuu, Ljay, Isty Bitsy, Aeringue pour l'aide qu'ils m'ont apporter dans ce chapitre._

**HUNGER GAME : La vengeance des sacrifiés :**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_ _**Le martyre d'une révolution:**_

Je suis réveillé par le bruit de la pluie tombant sur le plancher. Désespéré, je maudis le plafond qui fuit et me sors d'un sommeil tant désiré. J'aurais tellement voulu dormir encore un peu, car seul le vide des rêves me libère de ma douleur.

Je tire sur mes bras, abimant encore un peu plus la peau de mes poignets, déchirée à cause de ces abominables chaînes qui me lient au plafond. Je hurle, un frisson me parcourt alors que je laisse des larmes couler sur mes joues. Mes amis ces tortures à cause de moi, à cause de qui je suis et à cause de mon père.

Il fut un temps, être un Snow était un passe-droit pour le bonheur. Rien n'était trop beau pour Coriolanus et sa famille. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien à part la douleur et l'espoir qu'un jour la mort arrête la torture.

Avec Shun et Lucien, nous formions le trio doré du Capitole. Leurs pères étaient bien placés, je pense que s'il en avait été autrement mon père aurait refusé que je les côtoie. Chez les Snow, on ne parle qu'aux personnes bien nées ou aux forces de la nature.

Il faut dire que le fait que monsieur O'Brien, soit le directeur de la Snow académie, l'école d'élite du Capitole, nous avait permis d'avoir une place de choix dans nos études. En tant que chefs de groupe nous rabaissions les plus faibles et pouvions-nous permettre de manquer, à l'occasion, certains cours. Le père de Lucien occupait le poste de maire, ce qui arrangeait encore mieux les choses.

J'avoue que j'aimais regarder les Jeux, la mort de ces enfants me semblait si lointaine, presque irréelle. Je regardais les tributs mourir en ressentant une profonde excitation, comme si je regardais un bon film d'horreur ou d'épouvante.

Quand j'étais enfant, ces jeunes gens vivant si loin du Capitole n'étaient pour moi que des acteurs qui jouaient un rôle; personne ne pouvait faire mourir des enfants si facilement, surtout pas _lui_. Mon père ne pouvait pas être un monstre n'est-ce pas ?

En grandissant j'ai cruellement pensé qu'ils le méritaient. N'avaient-ils pas provoqué la mort d'un grand nombre de personnes avec leurs révolutions ?

Ma situation, et celle de mes amis, me pousse à penser que mon père avait raison.

Des héros ne tortureraient pas des enfants innocents, tout de même ? Car c'est ce que nous sommes, moi, Shun et Lucien, des enfants. Nous, nous n'avons tué personne, non ? Ce n'est pas nous qui avons envoyés les jeunes des districts dans l'arène.

Bien sûr, nous avons regardé ces Jeux et même pariés quelques fois sur les tributs. Mais, qui ne l'a jamais fait au Capitole ? C'était une simple émission pour nous. De la téléréalité.

Nous étions les princes de la ville et maintenant, nous ne sommes plus rien.

Quand je repense à cet instant où tout à changé, je sens le désespoir m'envahir.

**.**

Nous sommes à un diner chez la famille de Lucien, les Collins ont une grande maison au centre de l'avenue des Soupirs.

Rose sourit face à Violette, la sœur de Shun. Ces deux là sont comme des sœurs siamoises. Ma mère porte Roxanne dans ses bras et discute avec Mandy O'Brian pendant que Florine Collins met la table.

Une soirée _normale._

Nous attendons nos pères en jouant aux cartes. Ils ont promis de revenir au moins pour le repas. Lucien est encore en train de gagner, comme habitude, mais c'est plus par connaissance du jeu que par chance. Le jeu de cartes Hunger Games est son préféré. Il contient les soixante-six premiers gagnants des Jeux, sa carte fétiche est celle d'Enobaria. Quelle ironie, quand on sait qu'elle fait partie, désormais, de nos bourreaux.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et ma petite sœur, du haut de ses huit ans, court ouvrir, croyant voir son père. Elle rit, joyeuse, en trottant dans le couloir, son amie derrière elle.

Les visiteurs sont des rebelles.

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre la situation. Les monstres tirent sur les deux petites princesses, encore sous le choc de ne pas avoir vus leurs pères dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'essaye de les arrêter, mais l'un d'eux tire dans ma jambe droite, m'empêchant de rejoindre ma petite sœur. Entre mes larmes, je vois Shun sauter sur l'assassin de Violette. Celui-ci envoie un coup dans son ventre et mon ami perd connaissance.

Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a. Son inconscience lui permet d'échapper au reste des actes ignobles de nos geôliers.

Car ceux-ci ne s'arrêtent pas là. Malgré les coups de Lucien, qui reste le seul en état pour protéger les femmes et ma petite sœur, les rebelles arrachent le bébé des mains de ma mère. Un des hommes sort avec l'enfant en nous assurant qu'elle sera élevée par une famille de district. Je sais que je ne la reverrais jamais.

Mais ils n'en restent pas là. A notre grand désespoir, ils emmènent les femmes en haut. J'essaye de me relever pour sauver ma mère mais la seule femme du groupe, que je n'avais pas encore vue, me repousse par terre avec force. Je parviens à voir son visage. Mon sang se glace en découvrant Enoboria, le monstre des Jeux de la faim.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la souris murmure-t-elle, avant éclater de rire.

Elle me fait froid dans le dos et la douleur dans mon pied devient insupportable. Je risque un regard vers Lucien qui se débat avec trois rebelles qui finissent par l'assommer aussi.

Les rebelles, montés à l'étage quelques instants plus tôt, jettent dans les escaliers des corps nus, inertes.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Mon estomac relâche son contenu alors que j'éclate en sanglots.

Enervée, car j'ai vomi sur ses chaussures, la gagnante des soixante-deuxièmes Jeux me tabasse avant de me laisser inconscient sur le plancher. Presque mort.

**.**

C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri, avec mes amis, dans ces cellules. À présent, je ne ressens que la douleur et je subis les cris de souffrance de mes amis.

Est-ce qu'on a mérité ça ?

Ils se disent les sauveurs de Panem, mais ils ne sont pas mieux que leurs prédécesseurs.

Qu'est ce qu'on se gèle ici !

-Mon petit Césarion !

Sa voix me fait frémir, car je sais ce qu'elle amènera. La douleur et le froid.

Le sourire pervers qu'elle m'adresse me permet de voir une rangée de dents pointues. En s'approchant elle me murmure, comme si elle me chuchotait des mots doux, qu'elle m'a trouvé un nouveau jouet. Cela me fait trembler un peu car à chaque fois qu'elle me ramène l'un de ses jouets, il est pire que l'autre. Tout y est passé, du fouet au collier électrique.

Sa dernière trouvaille est un petit poignard en argent. Je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer non plus celui-là. Elle l'approche de mon visage et me coupe lentement. La douleur est insupportable. Je me retiens de hurler car ça la rend encore plus énergique dans ses tortures.

Mais je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Ses mains passent sur le bord de ma tunique argentée, ou plutôt sur ce qu'il en reste, comme pour l'enlever. J'essaie de me soustraire à ses mains qui me dégoûtent. Elle rit.

-Tu sais très bien que je peux tout obtenir de toi, susurre-t-elle.

J'ai mal au cœur, elle va encore recommencer. Elle va encore _le faire_.

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, si tel est son désir. J'éclate en sanglots.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas le temps !

Cette phrase me soulage et en même temps me donne des sueurs froides. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ?

-Tu vas avoir l'honneur de participer aux Jeux de la faim. Tu devrais être content, mon chou, dit-elle en jouant avec la lame sur ma joue. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ils nous restent encore du temps, car je serais ton mentor !

Elle a un sourire radieux en m'apprenant le rôle qu'elle va jouer dans ma mise à mort.

Je sais que je ne reviendrai pas de ces Jeux.

J'ai une balle dans le pied et mon mentor n'a qu'une idée en tête : me voir souffrir.

Même si je suis fort au combat au corps à corps, ma peau est pleine de cicatrices encore suintantes et je n'ai presque rien mangé depuis un moment. Je n'ai aucune chance.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser un peu plus à la situation, que l'on me détache pour m'emmener vers une voiture qui nous conduira, sûrement, vers la grande place où se déroulera la Moisson du Capitole.

J'étais parfaitement au courant de la décision des districts. Les gardes de nos cellules s'arrangeaient pour parler de cette édition exceptionnelle des Jeux à haute voix pour achever nos espoirs.

Désormais, je me demande qui sera avec moi dans cette nouvelle torture.

J'ai une certitude, je ne tuerai aucuns enfants du Capitole. Non ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ça ! Si je dois mourir, ce sera avec dignité.

Quand nous arrivons sur la place, les Thrax et Enobaria me tirent, avec violence, de la voiture. Il y a foule aujourd'hui.

Je vois dans le regard de la population du dégoût pour mes geôliers. Je suis rassuré, même si personne ne bouge, ma situation les choque.

-Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal, espèces de brute ! crie une voix familière. Oh mon dieu, César ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces pourritures ?

Shun ! Je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Il a les larmes aux yeux en me regardant. Je me garde de lui répondre par peur des représailles. Il est déjà mal en point, sa peau violacée laisse entrevoir plusieurs bleus et plaies sur son corps. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux.

Un peu plus loin j'aperçois Lucien. Son visage d'ange n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il est tuméfié et gonflé par les coups reçus quotidiennement. Ses bras sont marqués par les traces des coups de fouet. Je comprends qu'il a dû goûter, lui aussi, au jouet de mon prochain mentor.

Notre beauté qui nous permettait d'avoir beaucoup du succès auprès de la gente féminine a presque disparue.

Mon visage est saccagé. Mais dans un reflet, brièvement aperçu dans une vitre, je constate que j'ai conservé un certain charme. Si les entailles avaient définitivement gâché mon beau visage, ma tortionnaire m'aurait laissé tranquille.

Mon corps d'athlète était très apprécié par mes petites amies et, même si j'ai maigri, je ne suis pas encore rachitique. Mon dragon argenté, tatoué sur ma hanche, me donne un air sexy, d'après mes anciennes conquêtes. Ma chevelure est blonde, presque blanche, typique des Snow et aux mèches d'argent vif.

Avec ce physique je pourrais avoir des sponsors, presque, facilement. Du moins c'est ce que je crois, à la condition qu'Enobaria fasse un tant soit peu d'efforts dans son rôle de mentor. Mais je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Elle me donne un coup dans les côtes qui confirme mon idée et me ramène à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que je peux la détester.

Elle me fait avancer vers la scène où se trouve Julia Priam. Cette jeune femme a toujours été spéciale. On remarque surtout son goût pour le vert. Je me souviens que le père de Lucien disait toujours : « Cette femme n'a pas l'allure d'un chef ! »

Elle stresse pour un rien, mais c'est la gentillesse incarnée. Je me demande comment elle doit prendre son rôle hôtesse.

-Voici le premier volontaire, Julia ! crie Enobaria avec un sourire victorieux, en me poussant sur la scène.

Je manque de tomber, mais la mairesse me retient.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qui est ce pauvre garçon ? demande-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Elle a l'air scandalisée, c'est sûrement dû à la vue de mon état.

-Le fils de Snow, une sale engeance ! répond mon mentor.

Je lui murmure péniblement, car parler me faisait mal, que c'est elle la sale engeance ! Que moi, au moins, je ne viole, ni torture personne.

Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire puisqu'elle me pousse brutalement par terre.

Il y a un silence impressionnant. Je remarque mes amis qui frappent sur le gardien pour me rejoindre. Ils vont le regretter s'ils continuent comme ça.

Julia se décide, enfin, à faire son travail.

-Bonjour tout le monde, marmonne-t-elle en reniflant. B-bienvenue à… la M-moisson du S-secteur Un. Mon n-nom est…Julia Priam, et je suis votre hô-ôtesse. Nous avons…avons donc un premier tribut Cerion… non ! Césarion Snow, tu as...Tu as quel âge mon garçon ? bredouille-t-elle.

Le père de Lucien avait raison sur elle, mais je décide de l'aider. Avec difficulté, j'entreprends de lui répondre à haute voix.

-Dix-sept ans !

Ma voix est rocailleuse. Ces deux petits mots ont provoqués une douleur atroce. Enoboria s'approche du micro en souriant de tous ses crocs.

-Qui aura honneur de représenter ce secteur comme tribut féminin ? Nous allons bientôt le savoir ! Mais avant tout, y a-t-il une volontaire ? demande-t-elle en s'appropriant le micro.

-Je suis volontaire ! crie une voix féminine.

La jeune fille sort des rangs pour monter sur la scène. J'ai presque envie de rire. Elle est en robe…de mariée ! Quelle idiote.

Cette tenue n'est pas faite pour les (Hunger Games). Bien sûr, elle lui va comme un gant. Il faut dire que son teint blanc laiteux, et sa chevelure dorée, lui donnent l'air d'une princesse oubliée. Cette robe aurait dû être mise à son mariage. Pas pour la mener à sa perte.

Je suis tellement perdu dans ma contemplation de cette volontaire à l'étrange tenue que je n'écoute pas sa conversation avec l'hôtesse. Son visage m'est de plus en plus familier.

Cecilia Crane.

Je viens de me rappeler de son nom et si je me souviens bien, elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. Elle me hait, en fait. C'est à cause du suicide de son frère et celui de sa fiancée éplorée qui l'a suivie dans la tombe.

Encore un fait qu'on me reproche, alors que je n'y suis pour rien.

On se serre la main, C'est la coutume des Jeux. Son regard haineux me fait peur. Et si elle décide de s'allier avec Enobaria pour me torturer ? Je crois que ces prochains, et derniers, jours vont être les pires de ma vie.

J'entends Enobaria questionner ma partenaire de secteur sur sa tenue et sa réponse ne me rassure pas, loin de là. Car, en souriant, ma partenaire lui répond qu'on met ce genre de robe pour le plus beau jour de sa vie et que pour elle, c'est aujourd'hui.

Je pense que la douleur a dû la rendre folle. C'est même sûr. Je ne la sens _vraiment _pas.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, poursuit Cécilia en me fixant. Mon frère sera vengé, bientôt, très bientôt, conclue-t-elle.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine à l'idée qu'elle fasse des alliances. Elle seule, je peux la contrer, mais à plusieurs je n'ai aucune chance. Mes blessures sont un handicape.

De plus, vu la haine qu'elle me porte, je pense qu'elle va me tuer rapidement, si elle en a l'occasion.

Ils nous conduisent à la salle des fêtes où il est prévu que les tributs puissent voir leur famille. Dans la mesure où la mienne a été massacrée, je ne pense pas avoir de la visite.

Lucien et Shun pourraient venir. Mais les districts ne me laisseront jamais ce plaisir, malheureusement.

Je me demande si Cecilia voit quelqu'un en ce moment, dans l'autre salle. Un bruit de pas m'indique que quelqu'un s'approche.

C'est Enobaria.

Je la regarde, incrédule, vu que mes amis la suivent de près, bien entourés.

-J'ai voulu te faire un petit plaisir avant que tu ne partes, mon garçon, dit-elle.

Je me demande si il n'y a pas un piège quand elle fait signe aux gardiens de relâcher mes amis.

Ils me serrent dans leurs bras. Des larmes inondent sur mes joues. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est, peut-être, la dernière fois que je les vois.

Sur un nouveau signe de sa main, on me sépare de Shun et de Lucien.

L'horreur.

Un des Thrax leur tire dessus, en plein cœur. Ils tombent, morts.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu me mets en colère, Césarion ! crie Enobaria, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Ses mots remplis de haine me percutent de plein fouet. Je suffoque et tombe à terre.

Je pleure, hoquète, halète. Je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça.


	4. le grand frère amoureux : Pâris Shayne

**HUNGER GAMES : La vengeance des sacrifiés !**

_Notes d'auteurs :_

En premier lieu, je remercie encore et toujours mes bétas : Ljay et MarsJovial2312.

L'univers de Hunger Games appartient bien sur à Suzanne Collins, ce n'est malheureusement qu'un emprunt de ma part, ainsi que certains personnages.

_**Chapitre 3 : Le grand frère amoureux :**_

Je regarde les rayons du magasin d'un air désabusé. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas une meilleure journée qu'hier. Pourtant à cette période, les années précédentes, « Le chant de Panem » comptait le double de sa clientèle.

Je soupire en recoiffant mes cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne. On sent la peur du quartier face à la Moisson qui se profile comme une punition de la part des districts.

Ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je suis rentré dans cette boutique avec l'idée de devenir vendeur. Je viens en dehors des heures de cours, j'aime aider les clients et l'ambiance qu'il règne ici.

Je range les articles dans les rayons, quand une silhouette svelte me saute dessus.

-Pâris ! s'exclame Allison avec sa voix chantante.

La jeune Spider est une charmante jeune fille et, dans une autre situation, j'aurais pu en tomber amoureux. Parfois je regrette que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tout aurait été si simple ainsi.

Ses ravissantes petites oreilles blanches de lapin lui confèrent un air attendrissant qui donne envie de la protéger et avec ses yeux en amande et sa bouche en cœur, elle doit faire chavirer le cœur de beaucoup de jeunes au Capitole. Pourtant, il me semble qu'ils ne l'intéressent pas.

Oui. Dans une autre situation, nous aurions pu être ensemble. Mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Je songe à mon amour, ma princesse, ma petite Hélène. Comme j'aimerais qu'on puisse être ensemble.

Un bruit derrière moi me signale une autre présence. C'est son jumeau, ce cher Mike. Il est presque un frère pour moi. Ses yeux, semblables à ceux de sa sœur, brillent en nous regardant. Ses oreilles de félin et sa longue queue de renard, bougeant au rythme de la musique qui passe à la radio du magasin, font comprendre sa joie en ce jour de fête.

Notre patron, Jason Kerlee, leur a laissé leur journée pour qu'ils puissent fêter dignement leurs quinze ans. Ce soir, nous célébreront leurs anniversaires tous ensemble. Ça sera peut-être la dernière fois car nous sommes tous éligibles pour la Moisson.

Je sais que nous avons cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et que, peut-être, l'un de nous irait dans l'arène. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que la chance sera avec nous.

Les jumeaux, après les dernières directives pour ce soir, me laissent seul dans la boutique.

Je n'ai que deux clientes dans les heures qui suivent, des vieilles dames qui, n'ayant pas d'enfants, ne se laissent pas dominer par la peur de ce qui arrivera demain matin.

Je jette un œil sur ma montre et comprends qu'il est l'heure de rentrer manger; mère et Hélène m'attendent.

Je me rends au bureau de monsieur Kerlee pour lui rendre les clés du magasin qui sera fermé cette après-midi.

Le vieil homme m'ouvre la porte avec un faible sourire. Ça n'est pas un bon présage. Il me fait rentrer dans la pièce où se trouve un bureau en bois et deux chaises tapissée de lin.

Il est une personne un peu simple mais son sourire me donne des frissons. Monsieur Kerlee n'a souri de cette façon que trois fois dans sa vie. La première fois, il l'avait adressé au boulanger quand son fils était tombé malade. Celui-ci n'a pas survécu à l'hiver.

La deuxième fois, ce fut juste avant le départ de mon père pour le district Huit. Il voulait récupérer une étoffe en soie pour mon Hélène qui allait fêter ses dix ans. Il n'en est jamais revenu, une révolte ayant éclaté dans le district. Lui, et les cinq autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient, furent tués par les rebelles

Voilà trois ans que notre père nous a quitté. Je n'oublierai jamais ce sourire triste sur le visage de mon mentor quand il l'a regardé mon père partir.

La dernière fois qu'il l'a eu, ce fut juste avant la dernière expiation. Celle qui lia le destin du Capitole et amena ces derniers hunger games.

C'est pour cela que son étrange sourire me stresse, j'ai peur de comprendre sa signification.

Je reviens à la réalité en sentant ses bras m'enlacer et des larmes tomber sur mes épaules.

-Vous serez ensemble pour l'éternité, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Puis il me fit signe de partir, sans un autre mot. Je m'exécute en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

**.**

**.**

Auguste m'attend devant l'entrée. J'ai oublié que ma mère l'a invité.

J'ai connu le jeune Darkell dès l'enfance, nos pères étaient amis et nous ont élevés ensemble. Mon ami étant mannequin, il ne passe pas inaperçu. Ses cheveux coiffés de façon « bad boy » sont noirs avec des mèches bleutées, sa peau bronzée laisse apercevoir les multiples changements qu'il a opéré sur son corps. Parmi celles-ci, il y a ses canines pointues et les écailles sur ses bras. Il m'a parlé aussi, un jour, d'un tatouage mouvant qu'il s'était fait faire à son anniversaire.

Mon ami est un être à part et avec une personnalité déconcertante.

-Pâris, je t'attends depuis près d'une heure, tu sais ?

Peu enclin à croire ses divagations, je levai un sourcil perplexe qu'il remarque et d'adoucit aussitôt :

-D'accord même pas une demi-heure, consent-il. Mais tu sais que je déteste attendre ! J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone. Je lui ai dit qu'on allait manger « chez Renée » pour décompresser avant la moisson de demain ! J'ai un truc à te faire voir, j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

J'hésite entre l'étriper ou passer sur lui une crise de nerfs. Il m'empêche de voir ma princesse. Je lui lance un regard noir qui le fait rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu la verras ce soir ta petite sœur chérie ! taquine-t-il.

Vous avez bien entendu, Hélène est ma sœur. Enfin, elle n'est pas ma sœur de sang ! Ça serai glauque quand même, quoi que cette situation l'est un petit peu.

Il faut savoir que j'ai été adopté, nourrisson, par les Shayne qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants. Etrangement, Hélène naquit deux ans plus tard et elle était un ravissant bébé.

Je l'ai vu grandir et c'est à la mort de notre père que j'ai vraiment réaliser mes sentiments pour elle. J'ai lutté, les premiers temps. Comment pouvais-je être amoureux de ma petite sœur ?

Mais les années ont passées et m'ont fait réfléchir.

Nous ne sommes pas du même sang. Alors… Est-ce vraiment un crime de l'aimer ? À priori, non. Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'en penseront les autres.

Que dirai-je à mère ? Si elle savait ce que je désire faire à son trésor… Et Hélène, comment le prendrait-elle ? J'ai peur de perdre son amour, même s'il n'est que fraternel.

Seul Auguste est au courant. Il s'en est rendu compte l'année passée et depuis ce jour, il tente de me trouver une copine qui rentrerait dans les normes. Je ne compte plus ses plans foireux pour me faire rencontrer une énième conquête qui pourrait être la femme de ma vie, selon lui.

J'ai bien peur qu'aujourd'hui, il ait encore un plan en tête.

L'idée se confirme quand il m'emmène à la table de deux jeunes filles où je reconnais Salia Lymner, sa dernière conquête en date. L'autre, je ne la connais pas encore, mais je suppose que cela ne saurait tarder.

-Pâris, tu déjà connais Salia. Je te présente Antonia, sa cousine. Elle est nouvelle dans la boite, explique-t-il.

Encore un top model ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de ses pimbêches qu'il m'a présentées. Ce n'est pas qu'elles sont laides, c'est même tout le contraire, mais la plupart que j'ai rencontrée ont le Q.I d'une huître.

Après une heure de calvaire, non je n'exagère pas, les deux charmantes demoiselles nous laissent enfin.

-Tu aurais pu, au moins, faire semblant de t'amuser, Pâris ! reproche mon ami. Vu comment tu soufflais toutes les cinq minutes, elles ont bien remarquées que leur présence ne te plaisait pas ! ronchonne-t-il.

-En plus, je devais faire semblant d'apprécier leur présence ? je rétorque. Elles me font mourir d'ennui. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui les aient invitées !

On peut dire que c'est agressif comme réaction, mais il m'énerve avec ses rendez-vous.

-Allez viens ! crie-t-il, en me tirant à lui. Je vais t'offrir un tatouage comme le mien. Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer !

Il ne semble pas vouloir savoir si je suis d'accord ou pas. Il m'entraîne tout au bout de la rue, sans ménagement, vers la dernière maison.

-Kevin ! Kevin ! Je t'amène un nouveau client, hurle-t-il en sonnant. Kevin !

Personne ne répond et j'espère que le dit Kevin n'est pas là.

Je ne suis pas partisan des extravagances du Capitole. Mais, connaissant Auguste, je vais me retrouver avec des attributs dont je ne veux pas. Que quelqu'un ait pitié de moi.

Je me retourne pour partir, vu que le dit Kevin ne se pointe pas pour ouvrir la porte, mais je suis coupé dans mon élan quand un homme qui apparait dans l'encadrement.

Le jeune homme, à l'allure efféminée, porte des oreilles et une queue de chat roses qui contrastent avec sa peau bleue parsemée de cœurs pastel.

Je prends peur. Si c'est le fameux Kevin, ça en est fini de moi ! Hélas, quand il prend la parole, mes doutes sont confirmés.

-Auguste, comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé de l'attente, mais je me prépare, s'excuse-t-il. Ah ! Devine quoi ? J'ai été choisi comme styliste pour ce secteur ! C'est formidable, n'est -ce pas ? s'enthousiasme-t-il. Mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? Rentrer tous les deux, je vais m'occuper de ton ami. Tu ne le reconnaîtras pas quand vous sortirez, tellement il sera mignon !

Je ne l'aime mais vraiment pas. Moi, mignon ? Non, mais quelle honte ! Cet homme ne mettra pas un seul doigt sur moi !

J'entre et découvre un salon décoré de jolis papillons bleus et roses.

Mes bourreaux me font assoir sur une table d'opération et le styliste commence sa besogne sur les conseils de mon plus ancien ami, malgré les multiples refus de ma part. Ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger que la personne, possédant le corps qu'ils voulaient modifier, ne soit pas d'accord.

Kevin apporte plusieurs instruments qui me font frémir. Je dois être d'un vert maladif à la vision des oreilles de lapin roses qu'il approche de moi. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon ami de l'avoir empêché de se servir de cette chose, et aussi de cette ignoble couleur bonbon dont il voulait colorer ma peau. Selon lui ça aurait été une couleur attendrissante pour un garçon aussi mignon. Je suis rassuré que Auguste ait eu, au moins, la décence d'empêcher ça.

Il m'énerve ce type avec ses mignon par ci, mignon par-là ! Je ne suis, et ne serai, jamais mignon, jamais !

Trois heures plus tard, je me retrouve devant un miroir qui me renvoie ce qu'il reste mon image.

Ma peau très pâle est parsemée de paillettes argentées et saupoudrées d'or. Je dois avouer que ça donne un très bel effet. Sur mon poignet se balade un mini serpent argenté qui, changeant de place, vient autour de mon cou. Mes cheveux blonds vénitien, qui me tombaient dans le dos, sont désormais coupés courts et colorés d'un noir de jais et agrémentés du même genre de paillettes argentées qui se trouvent sur mon corps.

Mes yeux bleus ressortent, c'est la seule choses que Kevin n'a pas modifié.

Le styliste m'a aussi refilé un pantalon et une veste en cuir. En complétant l'ensemble avec une camisole blanche, j'ai un air sexy. Pourvu que ça plaise à Hélène.

Je le remercie du bout des lèvres en bourgeonnant un peu et quitte l'étrange maison.

Je dois encore aller faire les courses pour la fête.

**.**

**.**

Le soir arrive bien vite.

Je retrouve ma sœur dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer. Pour patienter, je me rends en cuisine histoire de grignoter en l'attendant.

J'ouvre la porte et constate que ma mère est déjà présente. Le bruit la fait se retourner. Son regard indique clairement que ma nouvelle apparence ne lui plait pas.

-Pâris qu' as-tu encore fait ? C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Où es-tu allé faire ça ? As-tu pensé à ce que diront les voisins ? Je parie, que c'est encore ce Darkell ! peste-t-elle. Moi qui pensais être débarrassée de cette famille à la mort de ton père, il a fallu que toi et ta sœur deveniez amis avec leur fils ! Tu aurais pu au moins me demander la permission, tu n'as que 15 ans à ce que je sache ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? sermonne-t-elle.

Je savais que ça ne lui plairait pas ! Ma mère n'est jamais contente, quoi que je fasse, et cela a toujours été ainsi. Ce qui me plait le moins, c'est cette haine qu'elle a pour le pauvre Auguste qui ne lui a jamais rien fait.

Surtout qu'en sa présence, elle fait comme s'il était le bienvenu dans sa maison, l'hypocrite. J'ai appris à ignorer son mépris, même si au fond de moi, son comportement me fait mal.

Ça a commencé à la mort de père. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais m'avoir adopté. Je le vois à son regard quand elle le pose sur moi. C'est douloureux.

Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir fini son plaidoyer :

-Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ! Et ces vêtements ? Tu te prends pour un prostitué des bas quartiers ? C'est quoi ton but, de nous ridiculiser ? Pense à ta sœur ! Tu ne réfléchis donc pas ?

Un prostitué ? Elle ne s'est pas regardée avec son tas de peinture sur la figure et ses vêtements de jeune fille, à son âge. J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser quand on entendit ma sœur arriver dans le couloir en chantonnant :

_« Aimer, c´est ce qu´il y a de plus beau_

_Aimer, c´est monter si haut_

_Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux_

_Aimer, c´est ce qu´il y a de plus beau! »_

Avec ma mère nous l'observons, silencieusement.

-Maman, tu sais quand, commence-t-elle. Ah! Pâris ! Justement je t'attendais. Mais… Oh ! Tu es trop… ça te va trop bien ! Hein, maman qu'il est beau comme ça ? sourit-elle.

Hélène me serre dans ses bras. Je rougis au compliment de ma sœur, tout en me demandant ce que ma mère va répondre vu qu'elle n'a pas eu les mêmes réactions qu'elle.

- Cela lui va très bien, ma chérie, répondit-elle avec un rictus hypocrite.

Je regarde la tenue de ma sœur pour me changer les idées. Elle est resplendissante dans sa robe bleue à froufrous.

Ses cheveux blonds, coiffés en chignon, lui donnent un air angélique. Cette impression est affirmée par les deux petites ailes bleutées dans son dos. Ses yeux violets pétillent de malice alors qu'elle tournoi sur elle-même pour nous montrer sa tenue. Elle remarque qu'elle a oublié son sac en haut. Il contient les cadeaux de nos amis.

Alors qu'elle disparaît dans l'escalier, je rêve béatement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une gifle me réveille.

-Tu es dégoûtant Pâris ! C'est ta petite sœur, comment peux-tu la regarder ainsi ! Ta. Petite. Sœur, crie-t-elle. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais accepté dans notre famille ! Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir !

Sur ces mots qui me glacent le sang, ma mère me fusille du regard.

Je m'enfuie de cette maison, en proie aux larmes.

J'arrive vite chez les Spider où j'oublie, mon chagrin dans l'alcool, buvant plus que de raison, jusqu'à m'en rendre malade. Hélène essaye de me parler, mais je l'évite. La honte aveugle ma raison. Je ne veux pas voir la haine dans ses yeux.

**.**

**.**

Le matin arrive bien vite, accompagné par la lueur du jour. Je me suis endormi sur les lieux. Je rassemble mes idées dans mon esprit embrumé et découvre que je suis dans le lit d'Allison.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcours, je me suis servi de l'amour de mon amie pour me consoler. Je suis vraiment un monstre, ma mère avait raison.

Très doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ma maitresse d'une nuit, je sors du lit et récupère mes vêtements au passage.

Je quitte la maison et me réfugie dans le parc de la ville où il n'y a personne en cette journée malheureuse.

Le cœur lourd, je me rends à la Moisson. Sur la route, je me promets d'essayer d'oublier Hélène, car cela ne m'apporte que des ennuis.

La place est bondée de monde. Je réussis à me frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour m'enregistrer, quand je sens une pression sur mon bras.

-Je te cherche partout, depuis hier ! réprimande Auguste

Il me regarde tristement, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il c'était produit, mais il ne dit rien. Il passe seulement ses bras autour de mes épaules comme pour me réconforter.

Nous nous enregistrons, rejoins par Mike et Allison. Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ce que je lui ai fait est horrible. Je n'aurais pas dû me servir de ses sentiments, même si l'alcool embrumait mon cerveau.

Pourtant, on aurait dit que rien ne c'était passé, car elle agit comme si de rien n'était.

-Allez venez ! l'hôtesse va bientôt faire la sélection ! déclare la jeune femme en nous tirant vers le rang des quinze ans.

L'hôtesse est, en fait, un hôte, Drake Young. L'homme est un vieil ami de mère.

Il scrute les gens d'un œil moqueur sachant qu'ils observent d'une drôle de façon sa peau sombre et ses ailes noires. Ses cornes de diable accentuent son allure ténébreuse. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait dû être un bel homme.

Mon père m'avait dit, un jour, qu'il avait dû batailler avec lui pour obtenir la main de ma mère. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire, si je me trouvais devant lui.

À ses côtés se trouve Annie Odair, la gagnante des soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games. La jeune maman tient Finnick Jr dans ses bras. Elle est d'ailleurs une très belle femme avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts d'eau.

Elle ne semble pas remarquer où elle est, ni pourquoi, perdue dans son monde, seule avec son enfant.

-Bonjour Messieurs, Dames ! entonne Drake Young. Je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous pour ce jour de Moisson. Et en premier lieu, que le sort vous soit favorable ! Comme vous le savez, nous allons commencer par les filles.

Anxieux, j'observe le rang des filles de treize ans, la peur au ventre pendant que l'hôte met sa main dans l'urne. Pas elle, je vous en supplie.

-Le tribut féminin qui nous représentera est : Hélène Shayne, clame-t-il.

Le bonheur dans la voix de Drake a disparu. Il se rend compte qu'il vient de condamner la fille de celle qu'il aime.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté. Elle n'a aucune chance. Mais elle ne peut pas mourir comme ça, loin de moi. Je l'aime tellement. Non. Si elle doit partir, je partirais avec elle et s'il le faut, je me sacrifierai.

Je la vois sortir de son rang, tremblante. Ma décision est prise.

-Je suis volontaire ! je rugis en me précipitant vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

Notre lien familial n'est plus rien face à la mort qui est si proche.

Je l'aime ! Et c'est plus fort que moi.

Elle pleure sur mon épaule comme quand nous étions jeunes, si vulnérables et je risque un regard sur la foule où sont dispersés les parents du secteur. Je croise les yeux de ma mère, elle pleure, la mort prochaine d'Hélène, sans doute.

Je repense, alors, aux mots de mon patron : « Vous serez ensemble pour l'éternité.»

Il a tort, elle va survivre ! Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle revienne en vie. Elle sera la gagnante de ces Jeux et elle retournera auprès de notre mère.

**.**

**.**

On nous emmène vers la mairie où a lieu la dernière rencontre avec la famille.

En arrivant dans la salle, je la traîne vers l'un des fauteuils de la pièce où je l'assoie avant de tourner les talons pour sortir, n'ayant pas le courage de voir ma mère.

Mais, au moment où je franchis la porte, ma mère me fait face.

Elle me dévisage un moment avant de s'avancer pour, à mon grand étonnement, me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, tellement désolée Pâris, sanglote-t-elle ? J'avais peur, tellement peur des conséquences de votre amour. Je l'avais remarqué très vite à votre façon de vous observer et j'ai voulu agir en conséquence. Mais je remarque aujourd'hui que j'ai agi comme une idiote et maintenant, je vais vous perdre tous les deux. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire çà ! Vous ne devez pas mourir ainsi.

Ses mots raisonnent dans mon cœur et mon esprit. Peu à peu, ils soignent des blessures encore vives, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'elle avait insinué.

Je lève les yeux et questionne Hélène du regard. Elle bondit de son fauteuil et court dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime aussi Pâris, murmure-t-elle. Si nous mourrons dans ces jeux, Nos âmes resteront à jamais ensemble dans les cieux et personne ne pourra nous juger.

Je la serre encore plus fort contre moi et nous oublions tout ce qui nous entourent. Nous ignorons notre mère qui quitte la salle avec un sourire triste et savourons l'instant.


	5. Petite sœur ou amante : Hélène Shayne

**HUNGER GAMES : La vengeance des sacrifiés !**

_Notes d'auteurs :_

En premier lieu, je remercie encore et toujours mes bétas : Ljay et MarsJovial2312.

L'univers de Hunger Games appartient bien sur à Suzanne Collins, ce n'est malheureusement qu'un emprunt de ma part, ainsi que certains personnages.

_**Chapitre 3 : Petite sœur ou amante: **_

Le soleil filtre à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me retourne en essayant de me rendormir, quand une personne me saute dessus. Je grommèle contre cette traîtresse qui, une fois de plus, m'empêche de sombrer dans le royaume des rêves.

Rachel, ma meilleure amie, a la fâcheuse tendance de croire que le monde doit tourner autour d'elle. Sur ce point, elle me fait penser à ce cher Auguste, le jeune homme ami de mon frère, ayant un caractère assez narcissique. J'ai toujours trouvé que ces deux-là auraient pu former un très beau couple.

-On va faire les magasins, Hélène ! Nous devons être les plus belles, ce soir ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle. Je veux que Mike me regarde et il serait grand temps que tu te trouves un gentil garçon, toi aussi.

Les Spider, c'est pour eux deux que je dois faire les boutiques. Il faut que trouve une nouvelle tenue pour leur fête d'anniversaire qui se déroule ce soir. Ce sont les jumeaux les plus célèbres du secteur. Ils sont amis avec mon frère Pâris; ils travaillent avec lui comme vendeur dans un magasin de musique. J'adore m'y rendre, j'aimerais tellement devenir chanteuse un jour. D'ailleurs, je prends des cours de chants à l'école.

Pour en revenir aux collègues de mon frère, en tant que jumeaux, ils se ressemblent beaucoup malgré leur différence de sexe.

Je sais d'ailleurs que Allison est amoureuse de mon grand frère.

Je le vois à ses regards et je n'aime pas çà, car elle ne le mérite pas! je le sens tout au fond de moi.

Je pense pourtant qu'il apprécie ses traits délicats et l'air attendrissant que lui donnent ses petites oreilles blanches de lapin. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il l'aime plus qu'il ne m'aime, moi.

Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me l'approprier.

Même ! s'il est mon frère et que je dois faire taire ces sentiments qui me torturent.

Mère ne comprendrait pas, elle nous a élevé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avec tout l'amour qu'une mère peut donner et même si Pâris n'est que son fils adoptif, elle nous considère comme de véritables frère et sœur.

Pour elle et le reste du secteur, le fait ! que je l'aime d'Amour serait une abomination.

Je ne dois plus y penser, pour notre famille.

Pour en revenir aux Spider, Mike ! son frère était un charmant jeune homme.

Ses yeux en amande, semblables à ceux de sa sœur brillaient quand il me regardait, et ses oreilles de félin et sa longue queue de renard bougeait lentement de contentement.

Mais, même si je m'éprenais de lui, l'amour que lui porte mon amie Rachel m'empêcherait de consommer cet amour.

En voyant que ma meilleure amie commencait à s'impatienter face à mon monologue intérieur, je me levai de mon lit, vêtue de ma petite nuisette pour me rendre vers mon armoire pour chercher de quoi me vêtir.

Tenant un tee-shirt blanc et un jean noir, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Une demi heure plus tard, je me trouvai devant un miroir en train de me maquiller légèrement, mes yeux violets brillant de contentement au-devant de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Puis, je coiffai ma longue chevelure blonde dans un chignon relâché.

Mes deux petites ailes bleutées dans mon dos broyaient l'air lentement, montrant mon appréciation sur ce que montrait le miroir, de mon image.

Je pouvais sortir maintenant, j'étais parfaite.

Mon amie Rachel Vanak m'emmena dans les différentes boutiques de la ville.

Elle trouva plutôt vite de quoi se vêtir pour ce soir, dans une longue robe de satin noir.

Celle-ci allait parfaitement avec ses boucles noires et sa peau auburn. Le dos nu laissait entrevoir les longues ailes sombres dans son dos qu'elle s'était fait poser en même temps que les miennes.

Pour moi, il me fallut plus d'une heure pour trouver une ravissante robe en satin bleu à froufrou.

La jeune vendeuse qui me la vendit me dit que la robe s'inspirait des anciens temps dans le style gothique lolita. Une charmante paire de ballerines noire fut mon dernier achat et nous partîmes toutes les deux manger dans un restaurant spécialisé dans les cuisines anciennes.

Nous achetèrent une pizza et des frites kebab au cuisinier; ce repas ne nous déçurent pas.

Les anciens avaient vraiment beaucoup de goût.

En repartant vers chez moi, j'aperçus une nouvelle librairie et la curiosité emportant sur la raison, et malgré le refus de mon amie qui détestait tout ce qui avait rapport avec la lecture qu'elle trouvait ennuyeuse, j'ouvris la porte de la boutique.

L'intérieur était peint dans un bleu clair virant sur le turquoise. De nombreuses bibliothèques trônaient dans la pièce, contenant chacune d'elles ! des centaines de livres poussièreux sur des rayons surchargés.

Plusieurs m'intéressèrent comme Notre Dame de Paris, Roméo et Juliette et surtout Hélène de Troie.

Ouvrant ce dernier livre, je lis la description en fin du roman :

Dans la mythologie grecque, Hélène est la fille de Zeus et de Léda.

Selon la légende, elle était la plus belle femme du monde, seule la déesse Aphrodite la surpassant dans ce domaine. Elle est mariée à Ménélas, roi de Sparte, avant d'être enlevée par Pâris, prince troyen. Cet événement déclencha la guerre de Troie qui opposa les Grecs et les Troyens.

Selon les variantes de la légende, Hélène choisit elle-même le plus beau des princes, ou ce fut Tyndare qui prit la décision, préférant le plus riche, mais non le plus agréable à sa fille. Hélène épousa Ménélas, devenant ainsi reine de Sparte, et lui donna une fille, Hermione. Plusieurs années plus tard, alors que Ménélas s'était absenté pour aller en Crète, le prince troyen Pâris arriva à Sparte et charma la belle Hélène. Selon certaines versions, il la séduisit grâce a l'intervention d'Aphrodite et la persuada de s'enfuir avec lui ou alors il l'enleva et l'emmena à Troie. La déesse Aphrodite lui avait en effet accordé l'amour de la plus belle femme au monde à la suite du jugement de Pâris. Furieux de cet affront, Ménélas se rendit auprès de son frère Agamemnon, le plus puissant roi de Grèce, et tous deux montèrent une immense expédition pour aller à Troie, détruire la ville et récupérer Hélène. Selon le serment prêté peu avant le mariage d'Helene, tous les anciens prétendants sont contraints de participer à la guerre qui se prépare.

La guerre dura 10 ans et fut la plus meurtrière de l'Antiquité. Au cours de la guerre, Ménélas et Pâris s'affrontent en duel, chacun protégé par ses déesses protectrices, pour l'amour d'Hélène, et le premier l'emporte sur le second. Finalement, grâce à une ruse d'Ulysse, les Grecs parvinrent à s'emparer de la ville, qu'ils détruisirent totalement. Ménélas fait partie des Grecs qui s'introduisent dans la ville. Il tue alors Déiphobe (le nouvel époux d'Hélène après la mort de Pâris) et retrouve son épouse.

Il veut tout d'abord la tuer pour sa trahison, mais devant l'immense beauté d'Hélène, il retombe amoureux d'elle et la ramène avec lui. Pendant le voyage de retour, qui dure huit ans, ils s'arrêtent en Crète, à Chypre, en Libye, en Phénicie puis en Égypte. Après la mort de Ménélas, Hélène est chassée de Sparte et se réfugie à Rhodes. Mais la reine Polyxo, qui l'a accueillie sur son île, désespérée par la mort de son époux, tué devant Troie, l'accuse de ce malheur. Elle la fait alors étouffer dans son bain par ses servantes et fait suspendre son cadavre à un arbre.

Quelle étrange coïncidence que moi et mon frère ayant leurs pseudonymes.

J'espère que nous n'aurons pas un destin aussi tragique que le leur.

Cette pensée me ramène à un douloureux sujet, celui de ces nouveaux jeux avec les enfants du Capitole. J'ai peur de ce que sera demain, et si Pâris ou moi étaient moissonnés ?

J'ai peur et si cela devait arriver ? Ces nouveaux jeux sont un jugement dont on ne sait pas qui sera les condamnés.

Il est temps de rentrer, il ne reste plus longtemps avant le début de la fête.

On passe devant chez Rachel qui rentre dans l'appartement de sa mère.

Je la reverrai sûrement ce soir, à la soirée.

Je rentre chez moi, ma mère est dans le salon.

Je lui montre mes achats et part m'habiller en haut.

La robe mise, je lisse mes cheveux et les coiffent, ensuite en un chignon soigné.

J'enfile mes chaussures et descend en chantonnant, heureuse de me sentir belle pour ce soir.

Avançant vers la cuisine, je surprends une discussion qui semble houleuse entre ma mère et Pâris.

« Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle !

Et ces vêtements, tu te prends pour un prostitué des bas quartiers !

C'est quoi ton but..de nous ridiculiser ? Pense à ta sœur !

Tu ne réfléchis donc pas ? »

Comme d'habitude, mon frère ne répond rien, il a tendance à tout garder à l'intérieur de lui.

Malgré moi, je me laisse à imaginer la nouvelle apparence de mon cher Pâris.

Ma mère a dit prostitué, il doit donc être sexy, non ?

Mais je dois trouver les mots pour calmer la tension qui règne dans notre maison.

Mère exagère sûrement comme d'habitude.

Je reprends ma chanson et mon air nonchalant :

« Maman, tu sais quand…

Ah Pâris..justement..je t'attends…

Mais..ôôôh ! tu es trop… ça te va trop bien !

Hein, maman qu'il est beau comme ça ? »

J'adore les rougeurs sur ses joues..En tous cas, je n'exagère pas.

Il est ravissant ainsi, ses vêtements laissent entrevoir sa peau pâle parsemée désormais de paillettes argentées saupoudrées d'or, que je rêve de caresser.

Ils le moulent d'une telle façon que je me sens brûler de l'intérieur.

Est-ce un serpent tatoué sur sa peau que je vois apparaître autour de son cou et par la suite sur son bras ? J'aimerais suivre cet objet d'art sur sa peau avec ma langue. Que sa peau doit être douce !

Ses cheveux anciennement blonds sont désormais d'un noir de jais, parsemés des mêmes paillettes que sur son corps et j'ai une furieuse envie de les caresser.

Je croise ses belles prunelles océan dans lequel je voudrais me noyer et je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas entendu la réponse de mère.

Au sourire de Pâris, je comprends qu'elle a dû répondre d'une façon hypocrite et un regard vers elle me fit comprendre qu'elle avait dû comprendre le chemin de mes pensées.

Embarrassée, je murmurai que j'avais oublié mon sac en haut pour m'extraire de son regard.

C'était une fuite, et j'eus honte de ma réaction.

Quelle sœur suis-je pour désirer mon propre frère ? Enfin là ! c'est de sa faute !

Ses nouveaux vêtements sont un appel au viol !

Attrapant le dit sac..en redescendant..j'entendis les mots que ma mère lançait à mon frère et j'eus honte d'elle.

« Ta-pe-ti-te-sœur !

Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais accepté dans notre famille !

Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir ! »

La porte qui claqua me fit comprendre que Pâris c'était enfui de chez nous et je le comprenais.

Sortant de ma cachette, je fusillai du regard ma mère :

«Comment as-tu pu mère ? Je l'aime et alors ?

Ce n'est pas un crime et il n'y est pour rien.

Si jamais il ne revient pas, tu nous perds tous les deux ! »

Sur ces mots, je sortis à la suite de mon frère, sans un regard en arrière.

Je me rendis à l'anniversaire des jumeaux Spider avec en tête, l'idée de rechercher mon frère pour lui dire ce que je ressens.

Mais il m'évita toute la nuit.

Au bout d'une heure, je lâchai prise et allai rejoindre nos amis pour faire la fête.

Mike était ravissant dans son costume blanc, et sa sœur portait une longue robe en soie ouverte sur le devant. Ils étaient éblouissants pour leur anniversaire.

Je leur remis notre cadeau d'anniversaire.

Mon frère et moi avons pensé à leur passion pour la chanson.

Nous avons donc acheté un pack complet pour Karaoké.

Notre cadeau les ravit, mais l'absence de Pâris pour leur offrir me désola.

Ils me dirent que mon frère était parti prendre un peu l'air; j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il cherchait à m'éviter.

Mon cœur me faisait mal et pour contrôler mon chagrin, je me mis à boire, chose que je n'avais jamais faite avant. Quelques temps plus tard, l'alcool aidant je m'endormis sur le divan.

C'est en sentant quelqu'un appuyant sur mon épaule que je me réveillai.

Rachel me dévisageait, mais je fus surprise car contrairement à son habitude, elle ne souriait pas.

Son visage était triste, songeur.

« Hélène, nous devons nous dépêcher.

Il est bientôt l'heure de la moisson.

La fête aidant, nous avons dormi longtemps.

Il faut réveiller tout le monde et partir. »

Je comprends mieux sa détresse, Rachel a peur d'être choisie.

Anxieusement, je la suivis et une heure plus tard, on se retrouva toutes et tous sur la place où se déroulera la moisson.

Sur la place, il y avait déjà une foule compacte et rassemblée et il fallut se frayer un chemin parmi tous ces gens pour s'enregistrer.

En se séparant par la suite pour nous rendre dans les rangs correspondant à nos âges.

Rachel attrapa ma main en chemin et je sentis qu'elle tremblait.

Je le vis dans son rang et la peur me donna la nausée. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

L'hôte, Drake Young était un vieil ami de mère. J'ai toujours eu l'impression quand il venait à la maison qu'il la draguait. Il a l'apparence d'un diable avec sa peau sombre, ses cornes et ses ailes noires. Malgré son âge, il garde une certaine beauté.

En tous cas, il me met un peu mal à l'aise.

Le mentor qui est à ses côtés et la femme du très célèbre Finnick Odair, j'ai été triste d'apprendre sa mort. En tous cas, Annie en jeune maman tenait entre ses bras son enfant.

Elle semblait avoir oublier ce pourquoi elle était là, mais je la comprends, cela ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

Monsieur Young me ramena à la peur de ces jeux quand il commença :

« Bonjour Messieurs, Dames !

Je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous pour ce jour de moisson.

Et en premier lieu, que le sort vous soit favorable !

Comme vous le savez, nous allons commencer par les filles. »

La peur me prit et je serrai un peu plus la main de mon amie.

Tristement, j'attendis que la sentence vienne en espérant ne pas entendre mon nom, celui de Pâris ou de l'un de nos amies.

« Le tribut féminin qui nous représentera est : Hélène Shayne »

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de moi.

J'étais le tribut, je vais mourir.

Rachel me serra contre elle et il fallut qu'un thrax s'avance pour qu'elle me lâche.

Difficilement, je m'avançai en larmes sur le podium.

L'hôte, me regardait effaré, il doit se demander comment il pourra rattraper le fait qu'il m'a désigné.

« Je suis volontaire ! »

Sa voix ! les larmes coulèrent davantage sur mon visage, il va mourir aussi.

Pourquoi fait il çà ? Il ne devrait pas se sacrifier pour moi.

Mais, il est trop tard le geste est fait. On mourra tous les deux, dans cette maudite arène.

Il s'approche et je viens me blottir contre lui en pleurant, je vois qu'il fixe la foule.

Il cherche sûrement notre mère. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance , nous allons mourir bientôt alors qu'est-ce qu'on n'en a à faire que notre amour soit immoral pour certains ?

On n'a pas le même sang après tout ! Je lance un regard vers ce qu'il fixe pour apercevoir notre mère en larmes.

Cela me brise un peu plus le cœur.

Je sens qu'on nous pousse vers la mairie, où nous allons voir notre mère pour la dernière fois.

Il me traîne vers un fauteuil ,car je n'ai plus la force de bouger, le choc sans doute.

Et je suis surprise de ne plus le sentir près de moi, levant la tête, je le vois s'avancer pour sortir.

Il ne va pas me faire çà, si ? Mais, au moment où il ouvre la porte, mère entra dans la pièce.

Je la vois s'avancer vers Pâris et j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer.

On n'a pas à avoir en plus de tout çà, une querelle familiale.

Mais à mon grand étonnement, elle le prit dans ses bras et avec une voix douce secouée de sanglots, elle lui dit :

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée Pâris.

J'avais peur, tellement peur des conséquences de votre amour.

Je l'avais remarqué très vite à votre façon de vous observer et j'ai voulu agir en conséquence.

Mais je remarque aujourd'hui que j'ai agi comme une idiote et maintenant, je vais vous perdre tous les deux.

Tu n'aurais pas dû faire çà ! Vous n'auriez pas dû mourir ainsi »

Je vis que mon Amour était secoué, lui aussi ! il en a les larmes aux yeux.

Abondantes..sont les larmes qui lui roulent sur les joues..

A moi aussi, ces mots me font mal, on va mourir tous les deux, bientôt.

Comme les Amants Tragiques qu'il y a dans les romans que j'aimais lire.

Il me regarde, et je vois dans ses yeux une lueur interrogative.

Je décidai de me reprendre et je me levai pour lui courir dans les bras

« Je t'aime aussi Pâris. Si nous mourrons dans ces jeux,

Nos âmes resteront à jamais ensemble dans les cieux et personne ne pourra nous juger »

Il me serra encore plus fort contre moi et on oublia tous ceux qui n'étaient pas nous.

Désormais, il n'est plus mon frère mais mon amant et si jamais on doit mourir. On le fera ensemble.

Ensemble à la vie à la mort, comme le fit Roméo et Juliette.


	6. Une princesse narcissique : Aria Lee

**HUNGER GAMES : La vengeance des sacrifiés :**

_Notes d'auteurs :_

En premier lieu, je remercie encore aujourd'hui mes bêtas pour leurs travaillent : Ljay et MarsJovial2312.

L'univers de Hunger Games appartient bien sur à Suzanne Collins, ce n'est malheureusement qu'un emprunt de ma part, ainsi que certains personnages.

_**Chapitre 5 : Une princesse narcissique:**_

Je regarde, souriante, mon public qui scande mon nom. Ils me réclament une dernière chanson. J'adore ces moments qui flattent comme il faut mon égo. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de talent et mes admirateurs doivent être flattés de pouvoir entendre ma voix. Pour leur faire plaisir, j'entonne les paroles de ma chanson: « Au bord du rêve ».

À la dernière note, je fais signe en coulisses pour que l'on amène les albums, et autres goodies, à distribuer. Des serviteurs venant avec les objets les lancent à la foule. J'en profite pour m'éclipser et me rendre dans ma loge.

J'ai hâte de rentrer retrouver mon fiancé, il vient manger ce soir au manoir. Rafael est digne de moi. Sa beauté, presque égale à la mienne, lui a permis de devenir l'un des meilleurs acteurs du Capitole. Et la famille Rihab est, de plus, l'une des familles les plus influentes de la ville.

J'ouvre la porte de mes appartements et me rends directement vers ma salle de bain, en jetant mes vêtements par terre. Mon personnel va se charger de les ramasser et de les détruire. Je ne mets jamais deux fois la même tenue.

Je m'avance gracieusement vers ma grande baignoire rose en forme de cœur pour vérifier la température de l'eau, celle–ci doit être à, très exactement, trente–sept degrés pour ne pas abimer ma superbe peau. L'eau est malheureusement trop chaude, je ne suis entourée que de personnes incompétentes ou quoi ? J'ordonne qu'on rafraichisse mon bain.

On frappe à la porte et cette incapable de Lysia rentre en chantonnant dans la pièce. Je sens la fureur monter au fond de moi, de quel droit est-elle heureuse alors que mon moment de détente vient d'être gâché ?

Je fusille du regard ma demi–sœur, en me promettant intérieurement de lui réserver une vengeance de mon cru, alors qu'elle verse de l'eau froide dans ma baignoire.

─ Pourquoi fais–tu cette tête Aria, le concert ne s'est pas bien passé ?

Elle ose me questionner, cette idiote ! Je rentre dans mon bain, tout en la remettant à sa place de domestique :

─ Ma chère Lysia, n'oublie pas qu'ici, tu n'es qu'une servante payée pour être à mon service. Vu ton incompétence, tu as de la chance que mon père ait engrossé ta mère ! Sinon je t'aurais renvoyée depuis longtemps.

J'admire les effets de mes paroles sur elle et souris. La tristesse dans ses yeux me satisfait, je sais bien que sa mère est le seul sujet qui puisse la blesser.

Notre père les a ramenées au manoir, il y a quinze ans de cela. Je n'étais qu'un nourrisson à cette époque. C'est l'une des seules raisons pour laquelle mes parents se disputent, à cause d'elles, et de la honte qu'elles apportent à notre famille.

Sa mère, Emilia Eden, venait du district Huit, celui du textile. Mon père, Jon Lee, célèbre dirigeant du groupe L'Ariane, leader du marché de la mode et du textile au Capitole, s'y était rendu pour commander des étoffes pour notre entreprise. Il a la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir les choisir lui–même pour, je cite, « que la qualité de nos produits soit irréprochable ».

Tout ça pour dire qu'il a ramené de son voyage, en plus des divers tissus, sa maîtresse enceinte. La petite fille a grandi et, malheureusement, elle entache encore notre nom de sa bâtardise.

Aujourd'hui, sa mère est mourante et seul le salaire que je lui fournis paye ses médicaments. J'en éprouve une grande fierté, ça me montre ma grandeur d'âme.

Une personne tousse dans la pièce, je lève les yeux vers elle.

─ Je peux sortir ? demande la honte de ma famille.

Je ricane intérieurement devant la bêtise de sa question

─ Non, tu vas rester pour me laver le dos et les pieds, je réponds avec ironie. Bien sûr que oui, espèce de débile mentale non identifiée !

Elle devient toute rouge à ma réflexion, je suis fière de moi. Je la vois se diriger vers la porte, furieuse, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter :

─ J'allais oublier, appelle–moi Mademoiselle Satine quand tu travailles, comme les autres.

À son regard, avant qu'elle ne sorte, je sens que j'ai mis en plein dans le mille, comme toujours. Ça l'ennuie d'être traitée comme les autres serviteurs de la famille. Je m'en réjouis, rien ne me met plus en joie que de blesser le plus possible cette idiote, comme elle nous a blessé par sa naissance et par le déshonneur que cela nous a apporté.

Satine est mon nom de scène, je sais que dans le passé, ce prénom appartenait à un personnage d'un film célèbre: Le Moulin rouge. Je l'ai choisi après avoir visionné l'œuvre, que j'avais trouvé dans un magasin de collectionneur. L'histoire de cette courtisane m'a attirée et je trouve son nom sublime. C'est le seul qui convenait à un être aussi exceptionnel que moi.

J'attrape l'huile de rose et la vide dans l'eau, contente de ce moment de détente. J'applique un peu de mon shampoing pour cheveux aux éclats dorés avec plumes et masse mes boucles blondes. Je fais la même chose avec l'après-shampoing et termine par l'huile enrichie en kératine pour avoir de belles plumes douces. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de produits, mais il faut dire que je tiens particulièrement, à ses somptueuses mèches en duvet blanc que je me suis faite implanter à mon douzième anniversaire.

Je prends ensuite la télécommande qui se trouve sur un meuble de chine, à côté de ma baignoire, et fais apparaître ma douche, dissimulée derrière le cadre contenant une photo du concert de mes treize ans.

Je rince ma somptueuse chevelure et prends, juste après, le flacon « Paon à l'huile de rose » ainsi que ma brosse spéciale pour les plumes de ma queue de paon et entreprends de les laver. Une tâche fastidieuse. Mon savon au jasmin finit de me rendre propre.

Je sors de l'eau et me rends vers mon fauteuil massant avec tous mes produits de beauté.

.

.

Je quitte la pièce et me dirige vers mon dressing, encore nue. Les vêtements que j'ai commandés sont sur un cintre. Je touche le tissu pour examiner sa provenance. Du satin noir, de la meilleure qualité, comme habitude. Je ne supporte que ce tissu sur ma peau diaphane. J'enfile ma tenue, qui est constituée d'un corset noir et d'un mini short blanc idéale pour ma belle queue de paon, et appelle ma styliste personnelle.

Eleonora Harrison arrive aussitôt auprès de moi avec ses assistants. Elle a une peau mate et des vêtements faits à base de chocolat au lait. Elle commence son travail, toujours aussi sérieuse. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, j'observe le résultat.

Deux boucles dorées sont lâchées sur le côté de mon visage. Le reste est coiffé en une tresse indienne piquée de quelques plumes argentées. De mon short s'échappe l'ornement de paon que je me suis fait poser. Les plumes, à la fois d'une couleur d'encre et immaculées, vont merveilleusement bien avec ma tenue. Je suis ravissante, comme il convient à une personne de mon rang.

Je remarque qu'Eleonora est toujours là, même si ses assistants sont partis. Ça m'étonne car après son chef d'œuvre, elle sort habituellement, sûre du résultat de son travail.

─ Mademoiselle, je dois vous prévenir qu'à partir de demain, et cela jusqu'à la fin des Hunger Games, je ne pourrai plus m'occuper de vous. Je viens d'être nommée styliste pour ce secteur, explique-t-elle. À moins, bien sûr, que vous soyez sélectionnée. Mais je ne l'espère pas pour vous.

Je la fixe ahurie, elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! J'ai besoin d'elle.

─ Vous êtes renvoyée ! Je mettrai à votre place une personne qui ne m'abandonnera pas pour un minable jeu de district ! je rétorque, hors de moi. Sortez immédiatement !

Mais, malgré mon ordre, elle me juge du regard et ose me répondre avant de sortir en claquant la porte :

─ Vous regretterez votre méchanceté un jour mademoiselle, la roue tourne et il viendra un temps où vous n'aurez plus votre personnel pour vous aider. À ce moment–là, vous devrez vous repentir du mal que vous faites autour de vous. J'espère en tous cas que vous ne serez pas mon tribut ! Si ça se produit, ce que vous porterez sera à la hauteur de la beauté de votre cœur. J'en fais le serment même si cela doit ruiner ma carrière.

Moi en tribut, quelle bonne blague ! Comme si ça pouvait m'arriver, mon père ne laisserait jamais sa fille chérie entrer dans les Jeux.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, mes yeux roses lancent encore des éclairs de colère. Cette femme va regretter de m'avoir parlé sur ce ton. On ne parle pas à Satine Lee de cette manière, elle ne retrouvera plus jamais de travail, je vais m'en assurer.

Je rumine sur ce blasphème en sortant par une porte de service pour éviter mes fans. Victor, mon chauffeur, m'attend déjà. Il est debout et tient ma portière ouverte en attendant que je monte dans la limousine.

Il nous faut à peine une demi–heure pour arriver devant le manoir familial, je rentre immédiatement sachant l'heure tardive. Ma famille est dans le salon, à mon grand étonnement mon père est déjà rentré. Il discute avec Raphael dans notre fauteuil Louis XIV jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence.

─ Aria ma chérie, ton concert s'est bien passé ?

Je souris, mon père est l'une des seules personnes qui a le droit de dire mon véritable prénom. En vérité, seulement quatre personnes ont ce privilège et trois d'entre eux font partie de ma famille. Soveria, ma mère, Alixia, ma jeune sœur de cinq ans, et Rafael. Je les autorise à être familiers envers moi. Ma demi–sœur est la seule qui ose l'employer malgré mon interdiction.

Mon père étant un homme d'affaires, il porte un costume sombre en satin bleu qui laisse apercevoir sa peau claire où se baladent de multiples petites étoiles. Sa moustache, d'une couleur marine, surplombe son sourire que j'affectionne tant. Il ne nous le réserve qu'à nous, sa famille. Ses yeux semblables aux miens me fixent, attendant une réponse.

Encouragée par la demande de mon père, je leur raconte mon concert brièvement pour, ensuite, enchaîner sur la trahison de mon ancienne styliste. Ma mère, qui est assise dans un fauteuil Napoléon à la droite de mon père, est choquée par la nouvelle, ses yeux changeant de couleurs selon l'humeur sont d'un triste jaune interrogatif, ses petites antennes rougeâtres sonnent, indiquant un mouvement dans ses sentiments. Lui, par contre, me semble furieux, comme je l'ai été.

─ Je vais en parler à mes connaissances. À la sortie de ces jeux, elle trouvera toutes les portes closes, je te le garantis, ma puce, fulmine-t-il.

Satisfaite, je serre mon père dans mes bras en lui murmurant :

─ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, père.

Puis, je m'installe sur Rafael, passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Ses pupilles couleur arc-en-ciel me regardent avec adoration. Les deux fausses griffures sur ses joues lui donnent un air sauvage dont je raffole. Il m'a tellement manquée, j'ai hâte d'être enfin sa femme.

Pour cette soirée, il porte un jean noir qui lui va à merveille et une chemise multicolore qui s'accorde avec ses yeux.

Ma mère coupe court à mes rêves de bonheur en questionnant mon père sur un sujet dérangent :

─ Comment a–t–elle pu suggérer que notre Aria puisse être tribut ! C'est impossible ! Avec notre renommée, aucun de nos trésors ne sera choisis.

Nous sommes d'accord avec elle, cette possibilité est insensée. Et si cela devait advenir, père payerait quelqu'un pour partir à notre place, cela doit être possible. On achète tout avec de l'argent, alors pourquoi pas ça ?

Alixia, en chemise de nuit d'un vert pâle et pieds nus, est debout à la porte et au bord des larmes. Je suppose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et que la mention des Hunger Games n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Lysia, qui vient d'arriver, la serre dans ses bras en me fusillant du regard. Comme si c'était de ma faute, ce n'est pas moi qui lui raconte combien les districts sont merveilleux alors qu'ils veulent envoyer deux d'entre nous dans l'arène. En plus, cette incapable en a fait une gamine qui pleurniche pour un rien.

Après un dîner somptueux, j'emmène Rafael dans ma chambre à l'étage. Je ferme la porte à clé et commence un striptease pour mon fiancé qui finit vite au lit. Il n'est pas un homme patient.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, en se levant ensemble, nous nous dirigeons dans la salle de bains. Nous y restons trois heures, tendrement enlacés dans l'eau chaude. Enfin nous trouvons le courage de nous habiller pour cette triste cérémonie.

Je porte une longue robe argentée, que j'ai achetée depuis deux semaines, sur mon corps svelte de déesse. Le fabricant a créé une ouverture dans le bas du dos pour ma queue de paon. Mes cheveux lâchés sur mes épaules me donnent un petit air innocent. J'ai fait du bon travail toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de cette traîtresse.

Rafael a opté pour l'un des costumes, dans le même ton que moi, que je lui ai commandé. J'étais sûre qu'il lui irait comme un gant.

Nous descendons pour un déjeuner en amoureux, mes parents sont partis travailler tôt et Lysia amène Alixia à la garderie pour le temps de la Moisson. Mère ne veut pas qu'elle assiste à la cérémonie, elle est déjà si sensible.

.

.

La route jusqu'à la place a été pesante. J'ai peur que Rafael ou une amie ne soit choisi. Arrivée sur place on s'enregistre, avant de se séparer pour aller rejoindre notre catégorie d'âge. Mon fiancé se dirige vers les dix-sept ans et je me rends dans celle des seize ans. Mes amies Maeli et Rackia sont déjà présentes.

Sur l'estrade se trouve notre hôtesse, Radja Marcia, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, assez mystérieuse. De ce que j'en sais, l'adjointe au maire est arrivée dans notre secteur une semaine avant la mise au pouvoir des districts. Rousse à la peau claire, elle est vêtue d'un costume masculin assez clair. Ses yeux carmin observent la foule d'un air satisfait, son sourire fier me laisse perplexe.

À ses côtés, un homme cajole un animal qui ressemble à un loup. Je reconnais Maxence Stark, le loup garou. L'homme, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux corbeau et à la peau sombre, a participé à la rébellion en tant que chef du district trois. Son surnom lui vient de faits étranges qui se sont dérouler pendant les batailles qu'il a mené, on murmure à travers le Capitole qu'il sait parler aux loups. C'est de cette façon qu'il lance ses animaux sauvages sur ses ennemis. Certains disent même qu'il peut se transformer en ce fauve. Mais moi, je n'y crois pas, cela est impossible, non ?

En tous cas, l'hôtesse et le mentor ont l'air de bien s'entendre, peut–être sont–ils amants ? Puis ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimer le Capitole, je plaindrais presque les tributs.

Radja s'avance :

─ Bonjour habitants du secteur Trois ! Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour pallier à des années d'injustice en offrant, comme l'ont fait avant vous les districts, un garçon et une fille comme tributs pour ces premiers Jeux du Capitole. Je laisse la parole à monsieur Stark, qui a fait la demande spéciale de tirer au sort lui-même les deux heureux élus.

Mon cœur bat vite car, malgré tout, j'ai un peu peur d'être choisie. J'aimerais bien que ce soit le nom de Lysia qui sorte, on en serait enfin débarrassés !

Le mentor a sa main dans l'urne, il en sort un bout de papier qu'il déplie en souriant :

─ Le tribut féminin est Aria Lee ! Que la chanceuse vienne nous rejoindre.

Cela ne peut être moi, père va arranger ça. Il a promis de se libérer pour la Moisson, il va m'empêcher de mourir. Je regarde la foule alors que les thrax m'emmènent sur l'estrade, mon père va arriver, il trouvera une solution comme toujours.

─ Une volontaire ? J'offre vingt millions de Canem pour la famille de celle qui remplacera ma fille, s'exclame mon père en déboulant sur la place.

La somme est exorbitante, il y a bien une qui va accepter. Mais le temps passe et je m'approche de la scène. Je comprends que l'argent ne peut pas tout acheter.

Je me souviens alors des paroles d'Eleonora Harrison.

J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de la renvoyer, maintenant je vais mourir. Car comment pourrais-je me défendre alors que je ne sais pas me battre ? J'ai passé ma vie à être servie, je ne sais même pas faire à manger. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que j'arrive sur l'estrade, je vais mourir à seize ans.

J'essaye de me reprendre mais mon corps ne répond plus. À travers mes larmes, je vois mon père qui fend la foule en criant. Il arrive presque sur la scène quand quatre Thraxs s'interposent entre nous. Ils lui tapent dessus et malgré toutes mes tentatives, je n'arrive pas à me dégager des mains qui me retiennent.

En me retournant, je tombe sur un garçon plus vieux et plus costaud que moi. Je le frappe de toutes mes forces mais il ne lâche pas prise. Ils sont en train de tuer mon père car il voulait me sauver et je ne peux rien faire.

Ils m'emmènent vers la mairie avec ce garçon et je comprends qu'il doit être le deuxième tribut. Je n'ai pas fait attention à sa Moisson mais il doit être volontaire vu son comportement. Je le hais, il m'a empêchée de rejoindre mon père.

.

.

Arrivée dans l'immeuble, on me pousse vers une salle. Ma mère et Lysia sont les premières à rentrer. Ma mère pleure, elle me serre dans ses bras.

─ Ton père, il a essayé mais ils sont trop forts, sanglote-t-elle. Ils l'ont tué, ils l'ont tué ! Oh Aria, ma petite Aria, je vous perds tous les deux. Que vais-je dire à ta sœur ?

Elle s'effondre dans mes bras, au bord de l'hystérie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la porte en recherchant après Rafael.

Où est–il ?

C'est ma demi–sœur qui, comprenant mes regards, me renseigne :

─ Rafael est en prison, il s'est battu avec des Thraxs comme ton père. Ils l'ont assommé avant de l'emmener vers la prison de la ville.

Mon cœur se serre, ces maudits districts ont détruit ma famille. J'ai tout perdu, j'étais connue, la vie était si facile. À cause de ces Hunger Games, mon père est mort, mon fiancé est emprisonné, ma famille est anéantie et je vais mourir.

Je les déteste ! Eux et ce maudit tribut qui est leur complice.


	7. monstre au coeur tendre: Kylian Scrumble

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez pour ce chapitre (et pour les suivants qui sont en correction).

Je dit un grand merci a mes Beta MarsJovial2312 et Aeringue pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Mais également à Jun-Fuu, Ljay pour leur aide dans cette fanfiction qui me tien à cœur.

_**Chapitre 6 : Un monstre au cœur tendre:**_

Arrivant devant le restaurant, je sens l'appréhension et le stress qui augmente au fond de moi. J'ouvre la porte, et tombe sur le regard des gens du district sur moi, et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'entends leurs propos, leurs rires sur mon passage… sur les pas du monstre, comme ils m'ont toujours surnommé. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'a plus d'importance, mon regard se pose sur l'objet de mon bonheur, mon ange, ma vie, Lorena.

Notre rencontre m'a changé. Je ne suis plus le monstre du secteur 3, mais Kylian Scrumble, l'amant d'un ange.

En la regardant, mon esprit s'évade vers ce jour où je l'ai rencontrée.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon frère, Aaron de m'avoir obligé à me rendre à cette soirée chez Sergio Browns.

C'est là que je l'ai aperçue, si belle en cet instant. Un ange entouré de boucles violettes et au regard à damner un saint. Ses pupilles rosées m'ont ensorcelé et mon cœur, blessé par des années de cruauté humaine, s'est alors cicatrisé pour laisser place à l'amour.

Un coup de foudre qui a balayé des années de souffrance. A l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, je sus de suite que Lorena m'était destinée.

Les premiers temps, je me suis éloigné d'elle, ne me croyant pas digne du moindre de ses regards.

Comment aurait-elle pu aimer un être comme moi ?

Assez corpulent, je n'aspire que le dégoût et les moqueries des gens de mon secteur.

Combien de fois, ai-je entendu que j'étais un monstre sur mon passage ? Je ne sais plus, mais ces méchancetés avaient fini par briser la confiance que j'avais en moi. Jusqu'à cette rencontre qui illumina ma vie.

Chaque jour est synonyme d'espoir et de bonheur et j'espére qu'aujourd'hui, elle acceptera ma demande en mariage.

J'ai tout prévu, de ce dîner à l'alliance dans son écrin tout au fond de ma poche qui l'attendait.

En m'approchant, je m'émerveille sur sa beauté qui est accentuée par sa robe à paillettes couleur lilas.

Sur son corps, aucune modification capitolienne qui ne vienne entacher sa pureté.

Sa famille venant du district 1, elle trouve ces changements trop superficiels, ce qui ravive d'avantage ma flamme. Car mon amour, en plus d'être belle est aussi intelligente, ce qui lui apporte une grande valeur humaine.

Ses pupilles, qui se posent sur moi, sont interrogatives, elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir si bien habillé.

Mais ce jour est différent, et ma tenue tee-shirt, jean, basket n'étant pas digne de ce moment. J'ai acheté un costume simple mais gracieux qui embellit un peu mes traits disgracieux.

Je ne suis pas très beau et je le sais.

Ce n'est pas ma corpulence et mes ternes cheveux noirs qui m'on permit de conquérir ma chère et tendre. Mais mon âme, ma personnalité de gentil nounours, comme elle me le dit souvent.

Elle m'aime pour moi-même et non pour ce que voient les gens.

Je sais également qu'elle apprécie mes pupilles écarlates, surtout pour leur couleur qui est assez étrange quand on sait qu'elle est naturelle.

Je m'assois et la peur me quitte grâce à l'un de ses sourires dont elle a le secret.

Le repas nous est servi et je constate qu'une fois encore, ce qu'elle a commandé pour moi est mon plat préféré. Un rôti de veau à la paysanne et du vin de Candi, je lui souris et me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de déguster le repas.

L'instant est tellement magique que j'entends presque les oiseaux chanter dans ma tête.

Nos assiettes vidées et desservies, je me mis à genoux devant elle, à sa plus grande surprise.

Anxieux, je sors l'écrin et lui pose la question fatidique. Celle que je ne poserai qu'une fois dans ma vie.

─ Je sais que c'est précipité mais tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, l'ange de ma vie, mon âme sœur, Lorena, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme?

L'angoisse me remonte dans la gorge alors que j'attends sa réponse.

Peut-être ne voudra-t-elle pas de moi ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime autant je l'aime ?

L'attente est un supplice et mon cœur bat frénétiquement.

Elle se lève et me saute dans les bras, des larmes coulent sur mon épaule et mon cœur se remplit de joie à sa réponse.

─ Oui , mille fois oui, ô Kylian, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Elle lève ses yeux vers moi, me prend la main et la pose sur son ventre le sourire aux lèvres et me chuchote :

─ Nous serons bientôt trois, mon amour.

Trois, trois, mon cœur bat à un rythme infernal alors que debout, j'encercle de mes bras ma fiancée et notre enfant qu'elle porte dans son ventre en chantant à tue-tête que j'allais être père.

J'eus la surprise de sentir une main sur mon épaule et me retournant, je contemple béatement le spectacle de ceux qui se sont moqués de moi pendant mon enfance en train de me sourire chaleureusement.

Je reçois des félicitations de tous les clients et malgré l'hypocrisie dont faisait preuve ses gens, je ne leur en garde pas rancune, car à dix sept ans, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Une heure plus tard, je rentrai à la maison familiale surprit de constater que nos deux familles nous attendaient dans le salon.

Mon frère me sauta dans les bras dès que j'eus passé la porte en souriant et je compris tout comme ma fiancée que nos deux familles respectives n'attendaient que ce moment.

Ma mère et Elisa discutaient déjà de la salle et des décorations avec madame Mailions, la mère de ma promise. Pendant que nos pères respectifs s'arrangeaient pour les budgets du mariage et de la naissance de l'enfant.

Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil restant et Lorena se mit sur mes genoux.

Mettant mes mains autour de son ventre, je souris heureux de ce moment familial, jusqu'au moment où Aaron, mon jeune frère de quatorze ans, brisa ce moment enchanteur en s'exclamant :

─ Demain, je me porte volontaire !

Un silence pesant glissa dans la pièce, jusqu'à la réaction de mon père :

─ Cela est hors de question mon garçon, tu m'entends ! Ce ne sont pas des jeux mais des massacres et j'ai toujours refusé de cautionner çà et toi, mon fils, tu veux te faire tuer dans cette parodie héroïque ! Penses-tu à ta famille ? A tes amis ? Tu n'as aucune chance, la vraie vie n'est pas comme dans le virtuel. Ce n'est pas un film ! Les gens y meurent vraiment Aaron Julian Scrumble.

Va dans ta chambre immédiatement avant que je te donne une correction dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie.

Mon frère passa à côté de moi et je sentis un froid indélébile autour de moi.

Le père de ma dulcinée se mit à calmer mon père, mais son regard exprimait la peur maintenant.

Les femmes dans la pièce pleuraient. Je pris ma fiancée dans mes bras pour la consoler et une larme s'échappa de mes yeux.

Cette soirée aurait dû être joyeuse, mais la vengeance d'un peuple pour des jeux barbares, nous la gâcha, car tous au fond de nous, nous savions qu'il y avait, même si ce n'est un infirme risque, une maudite chance d'être tirés au sort pour trois d'entre nous.

J'espérer seulement que la grossesse de Lorena , l'exclurait de la moisson.

On se leva le cœur gros et nous partîmes dans nos chambres, mais aucun de nous ne dormit du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain, je me lève difficilement, un peu hébété par la peur de perdre les gens que j'aime.

Je me vête vite fait et sort de la chambre rapidement pour rejoindre mon aimée qui était déjà descendue. En me penchant pour réclamer un baiser, je pris une chaise à côté de mon frère.

Seul, mon frère put manger ce matin là, tellement la peur de la mort pesait sur notre famille.

On arrive bien vite à la place où se déroule la moisson.

Nous approchant d'un responsable, on expliqua la grossesse de ma fiancé et ce fut l'hôtesse, Radja Marcia, qui vint nous annoncer que par cause de l'enfant, mon amour était excusée pour ces jeux.

Elle fut conduite en dehors de la place par des thrax qui lui expliquèrent qu'elle devait rester en retrait en cas d'émeutes.

Cette annonce me fit chaud au cœur et j'eus un petit espoir que la morale de notre époque n'était pas complétement perdue. Je m'avançais alors pour me faire enregistrer avec un faible sourire puis me rendit à l'allée correspondant à mon âge.

En marchant, je rêve à cet enfant qui nous rejoindra bientôt en imaginant ses yeux me regardant. J'allais bientôt être papa ! Perdu dans mes pensées, je revins sur terre entendant les paroles du mentor, le loup garou Stark:

─ Le tribut féminin est Aria Lee ! Que la chanceuse vienne nous rejoindre.

Satine, la star la plus célèbre des premiers secteurs du Capitole, fille d'un des hommes les plus riches de Panem.

Le destin est parfois injuste, cette fille n'a aucune chance.

Elle a toujours vécu une enfance dorée. Ces jeux signent sa mort, c'est sûr et certain.

Son père s'approche et promet la somme de vingt millions de Canem pour la famille de celle qui remplacera sa fille. Mais personne ne se présente, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut acheter.

Comme la vie, par exemple et cette famille vient de l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Maxence, ignorant les thrax qui empêchent le père de retrouver sa fille, continue le rôle d'hôte qui semble lui plaire:

─ son camarade de jeux cette année sera Aaron Scrumble.

Je fixe la scène, incrédule, et aperçoit mon jeune frère qui s'approche, l'assurance hier à laisser place à la peur de mourir et des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Je regarde derrière moi vers mes parents et Lorena, mes géniteurs pleurent et ma fiancée me fait non de la tête tout en me fixant, une main sur son ventre où grandit notre enfant.

Mais je sais à son regard qu'elle a comprit. Je ne peux laisser mon petit frère mourir, il est si jeune, il a la vie devant lui.

Je suis plus vieux, j'ai plus de chance de revenir, je reviendrai pour eux.

Je m'avance et repoussant mon frère dans la foule, je le regarde dans les yeux et crie que je suis volontaire.

Mon cadet supplie que ce ne soit qu'un rêve sur les épaules d'un de ses amis, qui l'empêchent de me rejoindre et je monte l'estrade.

A mes côtés, ma partenaire sanglote en essayant de rejoindre son père qui est entouré de l'armée des districts. Un coup d'œil et je comprends qu'il n'en survivra pas. L'attrapant par le bras, je la sors dela scène en me forçant à ne pas pleurer. Elle me frappe et à travers ses coups, je comprends sa douleur, un autre cri et je comprends que son fiancé est emmené également par la milice.

Elle se débat encore mais nous sommes arrivés à la mairie; je la laisse avec les hommes qui nous ont accompagnés et rejoint la salle où se déroulera mes derniers instants avec ma famille.

Car ces dernières minutes, m'ont appris que je ne pourrais jamais tuer qui que ce soit.

Je ne perdrai pas mon âme dans ces jeux. Mon enfant n'aura pas un meurtrier pour père.

Ma famille me rejoint et à ma surprise un prêtre rentre avec eux.

J'apprends que les organisateurs ont accepté que j'aie un peu plus de temps pour que le mariage ait lieu et que l'enfant ait mon nom.

Le mariage se passe dans un silence terrible, pesant. Les mots de promesses éternelles nous semblent si courts, vu que je serai peut-être mort demain.

Son baiser me réchauffe le cœur mais à peine ses lèvres me quittent que je sens un étrange vide au fond de moi. Mon alliance sera mon souvenir, bien que s'est transmit de génération en génération chez les Mailions, jusqu'à moi.

Ma femme doit sortir, le choc peut être dangereux pour l'enfant et sa mère.

Ses parents la suivent après m'avoir serrés dans leur bras. Mon père s'approche et en me tenant, il me dit qu'il est fier de moi que je vais m'en sortir ;

Mais les larmes qui coulent sur sa joue contredisent ses paroles, ma mère m'embrasse sur la joue en pleurant et suit mon père qui quitte la pièce. Mon frère est le dernier, il s'approche, je sens de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

Le prenant dans mes bras comme quand on était enfant, je lui fis promettre de prendre soin de lui et de la famille au cas où, en lui assurant que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Mais son ton désolé en partant, me fit remarquer que ça ne changerait rien.

Je me promis de tout faire pour rester en vie, pour ma famille, ma vie.


End file.
